Winds Of Change
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: I'm replacing Sam with a Female OC. My first Transformers fic. Please read!
1. Down

Winds Of Change

Prologue

Fly Away

Be warned, this chapter contains song lyrics! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

She needed to get out of here. This town was too small for her. Her mother, an alcoholic working-stiff, was suffocating her with her non-existent parenting. Sarah Witwicky knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she needed a pair of wings, to carry her far, far away from this place… But what could possibly take her away?

The tall, lanky girl sighed as she entered her room, turning on her small, cheap cd player, she played one of her favorite songs…

_A young girl walks into her room, she doesn't like what she sees, in the reflection there, she not what she wants to be_  
_She cries out, she cries out,_  
_The frustrations of this life are filling her head, how could such a simple thing have a grip so intense?_  
_She cries out, she cries out,_  
_" I wanna be like the movie stars, and models on the screen"_

Sarah knew she had no beauty…

_She wants to fly away from this_

She had no brains…

_Fly away from this_

Where could she go?

_But she does not know how to fly away from this_

Sarah knew she could do nothing… she couldn't write, she couldn't draw and there was NO way she'd win at a beauty contest. Acting? Out of the question. Take a cashier job?

No. Way. In. Hell.

All she knew was that traveling was a dream for her… a dream she could never reach…

_She wants to fly away…_

Sarah smiled thinly as she stood up from sitting on her bed and looked at herself in the mirror with a grim expression. Oh god, she had tried so hard to fit in. The desire and need to be accepted had burned in her once eager heart.

Not eating had been the first step to fitting in with the others…

_She tries to be what she's not, but she's destroying herself, she starves herself, this compulsion must end…_

The girls had laughed at all her vain efforts. They'd made fun of the thin, tall, awkward girl with the straight, short brown hair and the untidy freckles that sprinkled over her nose.

Her figure was thin in all areas. And she wasn't athletic in the least.

_She cries out, she cries out," I wanna be like the movie stars, and models on the screen._  
_She wants to fly away from this…_

Sarah couldn't bear to be alone. But that was a tough thing when she was the freak, the one who even the other freaks made fun of. Even her best friend made fun of her at times.

_Fly away from this_

Leigh, her friend, would berate her for being so clumsy, for being so stammer-tongued and shy. But Sarah couldn't help it. She couldn't do anything right. She had nothing…

_But she does not know how to fly away from this_

What could she do?

_She wants to fly away._

Sarah had given up on her 'diet' when she realized it did nothing but misery for her.

_This obsession is bringing her down_  
_This addiction is bringing her down_

But now, where would she go? What would she do? She was close to 18, where would she go from here?

_She wants to fly away from this._  
_Fly away from this._  
_She wants to fly away from this_  
_Only God knows how to fly away from this, _  
_He will show her how to fly away from this._

_She wants to fly away… fly away…fly away…_

Sarah knew this much was certain. Somehow or other…

She had to get out of this lonely hell

* * *

I'm revising the chapters, so, if you're reading this for the first time, look out for spelling errors and please report them to me!

The song is from "Down" By Kutless. I used the song to set the mood, kinda let you know where my oc is at, in case you're wondering.

Please review!


	2. Push Me Away

Chapter 1

Push Me Away

Snoozing…. Flying… soaring through the skies, rushing past clouds, stars, cobwebs of moonlight and sweet, sugary sunlight…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sarah's hand shot up as she slapped the snooze button… or what she was thought was the snooze button. She actually slapped her pet cat, who meowed in protest.

Sarah screeched slightly at the feeling of claws slapping her hand. The brown-haired girl blurted," Sorry, Callie! Sorry!" as she bolted upright, groaning," Only one more A… only one more A, and Aunt Raquel pays me for the work I did for her… ugh…"

Sarah's eyes lit on the clock and she screamed," I'm LATE AGAIN! AHHHHHHHH!"

Callie expressed her displeasure by occupying the vacated warmth of Sarah's bed as the tall, lanky girl rushed about her room, throwing on her jeans and t-shirt, slipping shoes on her big feet.

She practically fell down the stairs, ignoring the smell of alcohol in the air. Her mother was hung over… as usual.

Sarah didn't waste tears as she sped out the door, muttering," I'm getting faster as a runner cause I'm always late for the bus!"

She raced down the street, ignoring stares from the people around her. By this time though, you'd think they'd be used to seeing her racing down pell-mell down the street.

As she nearly tripped an elderly man-" Sorry!-" she vaulted over a fallen shopping basket and pounded the turf of her school's property.

The second bell began to ring as she raced down the hall, skidding as she turned the corner.

"Almost there… almost therAAAAHHHHHH!"

BAM!

With a groan, Sarah rested for a moment against the door, wincing as the scent of spilt coffee reached her nose. It was all over her shoes… Oh. And then the mocking laughter hit her ears.

She slipped on some spilled coffee, falling into her class, as someone opened the door, dodging her falling figure. There wasn't a glance of pity in the eyes of anyone. No one felt sorry. It was a funny story to relate to someone else later.

With stinging humiliation, Sarah stood, dusting herself off, she prayed silently as she gasped," I'm so sorry Mr. Toles-"

"Well, I'm so glad the Drama Queen could make time in her busy schedule to join us this lovely morning."

Sarah winced as the harsh voice of her teacher filled her ears. She slid into her seat, rubbing her knee as she muttered," It's not my fault…"

"Girl, you're the one who chose sleep over a decent arrival," Leigh whispered, her accented voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sarah hunched in her seat, trying to disappear as she heard brief whispers from the clique," …..Sarah…ugly….tacky….stupid….beanpole….matted…"

"Earth to Sarah Witwicky!"

Sarah jumped slightly, her teacher smirking," Perhaps you and Ms. McDuff would like to be the first to give your report."

Sarah nodded, biting her lip as she stood up with Leigh.

Leigh squared her shoulders, small but tough and confident, her dark blue eyes flashing as she glared down at her class. A few snickers and whispers drifted up into Sarah's ears, but she tried to ignore them as she took out the report.

Leigh began it," Our report is on our two great grandfathers, Archibald Witwicky and Shawn McDuff."

Sarah smiled faintly as she added," You've heard tales and legends about the Abominable Snowman, the Yeti and such."

Leigh continued," Our great-grandfathers were among the first men to explore the Arctic Circle."

Sarah blushed slightly. She had always admired her great-grandfather, for taking that venture. There were times, when she had been nothing but a child, her grandmother would take her on her knee and tell her stories about her great-grandfather. And Leigh, when it had been discovered that her great-grandfather had also been there, one of the 41 sailors that crossed the arctic sea, the two had become inseparable. It was one of the only things they held in common ground.

Sarah was dragged back to the present as Leigh waited for her to say her part.

"Oh! Right, uh…"

Britney Warner raised her manicured hand. Her four followers tittered and smirked.

Sarah cleared her throat," You can ask after we're do-"

"I need to ask NOW," Britney pouted, but Leigh snapped, "Look, Bleach-head, questions are for AFTER the presentation! So shut up-"

"Leigh, I will have NO name-calling in my class!"

Sarah smiled, slightly bitter, as she continued on the report, telling of her grandfather's excursion to the Arctic Circle," When he came back, he was a changed man. He wound up going blind and crazy in a mental hospital, raving about some giant ice-man that he claimed to have found. He drew these weird symbols, over and over again, with anything he could get his hands on."

Leigh added sadly," The same thing happened to my Grandfather and one other Sailor, a man named Lennox. No one knows what happened to them, though it's suspected they did not suffer as strongly as Sarah's grandfather did."

The teacher asked sarcastically," Any more sob-stories you'd like to share?"

"Yes, sir, the story of your life."

The teacher glared but said nothing to Leigh, who was the gym teacher's pet. No one messed with Mr. Killian, an ex-marine who'd so much as kill you if he looked at you… especially if you'd bashed one of his prize students.

No one had any questions and as the bell rang, Leigh turned to the teacher.

"Well?"

The teacher took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, he told them," Leigh, you get an A-minus … Sarah, you get a B-minus for being late."

Leigh stared and then snapped," No, you can't do that! Sarah's been working til 1 A.M. every night for months to earn money for college!"

This was a lie. Sarah had no intention of going to college, though she _had_ been working late… but that was not important at the moment.

The teacher snapped," I'm in charge here, young lady, NOT you!"

Sarah interrupted," Sir, if your karma is honestly ok with your decision, then fine… my karma's clear. _If_ reincarnation is indeed a reality and not a myth…"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Raquel waited outside, as Sarah, her tall, lanky niece, came out of school. Her steps were lagging, her head down. This reported failure and dejection… and the day wasn't even over yet.

Raquel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Sarah looked up," I didn't get the A."

"I kinda figured."

Sarah looked up at her aunt and begged," It wasn't my fau-"

"Hush girl, there's no point in excusing yourself," Raquel brushed it off, as she took another long drag from her cigarette.

Blowing away the smoke, she finally decided," I'll pay you. I shouldn't, but I will. You worked hard, and my cars have been running real smooth since you laid your grubby little paws on 'em."

Sarah had no breath to thank her aunt. She was fast asleep.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Out in the Middle East, in American territory, twin sets of eyes stared each other down.

One pair was fine, blazing blue; the other dark, dark brown, framed by thick eyelashes.

Both pairs of eyes were watering, both from heat and the dry wind.

Suddenly, the blue eyes blinked.

"HA! Gotcha again, Yarby!"

The young soldier groaned as Rachel Lennox laughed, her dark eyes sparkling as she collected the bet money.

"How do you DO that?" The private complained, rubbing his reddened blue eyes.

"It's all in the eyes, hun. Now get your butt back out there!"

Private Yarby grumbled as he left the tent and Rachel laughed again, softly, sweat beading her brow as she turned back to her reports, smirking," When do those poor guys learn?"

In the past five weeks, there had been a lull in the action, and it had been discovered that Rachel Lennox could stare ANYONE down without batting her thick, black eyelashes.

She came out of her 'office', walking over to her commanding officer.

"Sir, Health reports have been filed in. We're good to go."

He nodded," Good work, Officer Lennox."

She hesitated before asking," Any word on my-"

"No… sorry Lennox."

She nodded stiffly.

"You're good to go. Get some rest." He added, a little less gruffly.

She saluted before taking off again. As she made it back into the barracks, the tears she had been holding back now spilled. She let them run down her cheeks, her expression solid as she wiped the wetness away and fiercely murmured," Will, little bro, I promise, if you're out there… I'll find you. I swear it."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sarah walked away from home that day. Her eyes down to the pavement. She kicked the rocks angrily, her cheek still red from a slap she had received from her mother.

It had started out simple enough. She had come in, and her mother asked her how school had went.

Even though she should have known better, she told her mother she had been late for school. And then her mother had exploded, telling her she was good-for-nothing and worse and then, when Sarah had yelled back that it wasn't her fault she was always so damn tired, her mother had smacked her across the face and yelled at her to get out of the house with unsavory words.

This wasn't the first time it had happened.

Sarah crept down the street, careful not to let others see the mark on her fair, freckled skin. She wore a hat, pulled down low, her hair covering her cheek.

Suddenly, a glint hit her eyes, and she blinked, looking up, she saw a Camaro, an old but classy model, sitting in a junkyard. Looking around for a moment, Sarah refocused her vision on the camaro.

It sat, a little rusty, but classic in build. What was it doing in the junkyard?

Hesitating only a moment, Sarah strode in to junkyard, approaching the car, almost reverently. Her curious green eyes roved and inspecting every scratch, dent and potential.

The wheels, dusty as they were, seemed to be in good shape. The model was classic. Rust could be fixed. the doors needed oiling. She ran a hand down the hood and shivered as a feeling swept through her, an exhilaration that she had never felt before.

Her mind was made up.

"Hey!" she called to some workers," How much is this?"

They went over to her, and looked at the Camaro. One of them snickered slightly as he explained, "This is going to be destroyed, everyone's brought it back with complaints. They say it's Satan's Camaro."

She smiled, laughing, she bartered," So, if I can get it out of here, it's free?"

"No… I'll take $2,000 for it, and no less."

She turned as the owner of the junkyard walked towards her and she took out her wallet, counting out the money Raquel had given her.

"Here you go. Thank you!" she added as he gave her the key.

The workers suddenly started to laugh, smirking at her. with confusion, she looked at the camaro and groaned as she realized the problem.

How the hell was she gonna get it out of here?

She sighed as she got behind it and attempted to push it.

The men laughed as she grunted, straining with all her might.

"Come on baby, let's go!" she huffed, giving another push, desperate to take it from this place.

She pushed, as hard as she could, not realizing that the men laughing at her had stopped, their eyes widening and their jaws dropping to the floor.

She stopped as she realized she was almost to the street. The camaro had rolled. She hadn't even needed to steer it.

Sarah was so shocked, staring at it a full three minutes before she pushed it again, more determined then ever.

To her surprise, it rolled all the way home, and she never had to steer it.

Sarah laughed as she made it to the drive way, and she hugged the hood of the car," Hello, baby, I'm gonna take care of you."

She got in the car and tried to start it.

It coughed and sputtered, but, finally, it started and a song played on the radio,

_You tell me it's nothing, but i see there's something in your eyes, a fear is there_  
_Don't be ashamed to ask me to help you deal with the thoughts that spin in your head_  
_There's nothing wrong with needing help, sometimes, cause what are friendships for now please,_  
_Don't push me away, condemn your pride, sometimes we all need a hand to get by,_  
_Don't push me away condemn your pride, when tears start to fall then with you i will cry..._

Sarah smiled softly," Ok, baby... I won't push you away."

She opened up the hood, to see what was wrong with it. Part of the engine was crushed, though it still worked, to her utter amazement.

She set her jaw and swore," You're getting a NEW engine... and a paint job." she laughed, giddy with excitement.

This feeling she had was new… it felt like a glimpse of hope.

* * *

Ok, the song lyrics are from Kutless' "Push Me Away" after which the chapter is named.

Please review!


	3. Beyond The Surface

Chapter 2

Beyond The Surface

Leigh grunted as she smacked the soccer-ball with her forehead, leaping high in the air, she trapped the ball with her chest and knee'd it into the goal, clear past the goalie, who had leapt in vain to block the soccer ball.

Leigh fell back down to the earth, dropping to roll on her shoulder before popping back up on her feet, a smirk lighting her face up.

The crowd cheered, and Leigh smirked slightly, as her fellow teammates cheered. This was the last game of the season and they had beaten every single team that had challenged them. Leigh was the super star and on the field her teammates enthusiastically showed their approval of her spunk and leadership.

Off the field, however…

"Leigh, you're such a show-off!" Kelly Underwood snarled as she threw down her gym bag, her bad attitude showing plain as sunshine.

Leigh smirked," And you're a TERRIBLE right winger. What would you do if I wasn't there to keep everyone on track?"

Haley Shules snarled," You keep the ball to yourself! You never share it!"

Leigh shrugged," No one else on this stupid team takes the game seriously! Why should I share, when I know you wimpy bitches won't get the job done?"

Dora Fernadez narrowed her eyes as she threw her sweat-towel at Leigh, stalking off, she called over her shoulder," No wonder your best friend is that loser, Sarah Migwiggy!"

Eyes narrowed, smoldering with icy fire, Leigh stood up and with a flying leap, tackled Dora to the ground. The red-haired athlete snarled as she pulled back her fist and connected a blow to the other's jaw.

Dora was out cold… but the coach had walked in. And Leigh was taken straight to the Principle's office.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sarah gave a grunt as she wrenched the last screw into place. After buying a new engine with the left over money and fixing it up a bit, she had replaced all the worn parts on the camaro.

It had been surprisingly challenging. Sarah had found odd burn marks in the metal, as well as puzzling folds and dents in some of the parts.

But, somehow, she had managed to piece the new parts and fuse them with the old. Oh yes… and to replace the rusted mustard-color of the body, she had bought a can of sweet, canary yellow spray paint, as well as some black paint and some wax, to shine it up… after buying some anti-rust stuff.

All the while, she talked to the car.

"I really don't remember my dad. All I know is that most of the time, I was at my grandma's house. She told me a lot about my great-grand father. He was a good man, and so on. She was just sad when he went crazy over this ice-man. Heh, maybe I inherited some of that craziness, hmm?"

She continued working, not expecting an answer when the radio suddenly turned on and she almost laughed as she heard the sound byte it played, giving her car a strange look as she heard the song's verse,

_"No we're never gonna survive, unless, we are a little bit crazy,  
__No we're never gonna survive, unless, we are a little…_

_Craaaaazeh…."_

She smirked and shook her head," Dude, you are the WEIRDEST car I have ever owned… and I've only owned you. I wonder if that's telling me something?" She paused suddenly, as she saw slight reflections in the metal body of the car and looked up. A flock of birds suddenly flew, over the house, and into the distance. Off-handedly, she whispered quietly, to no one in particular," You know, I've always wanted to fly…"

_"In a sky full of people, only some want to fly, isn't that crazy?  
__In a World full of people, only some want to fly, isn't that crazy?  
__In a Heaven full of people, there's only some who want to fly, isn't that crazy? Isn't that crazy? Crazy!_

Tears suddenly filled Sarah's eyes as she bowed her head, pausing in her work. Oil and dirt smudged her face, her hands were dry and dirty and filthy. Her clothes were stained, torn and ripped, and her feet were filthy.

She nodded slowly," Yeah… it is crazy. Thanks… You know… maybe you ARE Satan's Camaro… but so far, you've been an angel to me."

And then, the radio flipped again, and a soft song played,"

_When every moment gets too hard…  
__End of the road can feel so far,  
__No matter how much time we're apart, I'm always near you,  
__I'll be the shelter in your rain, help you to find your smile again,_

_I'll make you laugh at a broken heart, wherever you are  
__Cause I'm never gonna walk away, if the walls come down some day,  
__All alone and you feel afraid, I'll be there when you call my name!  
__You can always depend on me, I believe, until forever ends,_

_ I will, be your friend… yeah, I will be your friend,"_

She stared for a minute before throwing her self down on the hood, hugging her car tightly, she murmured," I know you will… I know it."

"SARAH! Get your lazy ass in here and finish your damn chores!"

Sarah whimpered slightly, "I don't want to… I just… Oh Bee…" she paused as she wondered where that had come from. Somehow… she felt that if this car had a name, it was Bumblebee.

She smiled softly through her tears, pressing a kiss to the hood, she left it, to face the wrath of her angry, tired, and careless mother.

She didn't know it, but the car had let loose a sigh. A sad, sorrowful sigh. The wheels, on their own, turned slightly, wiggling back and forth, as if with pleasure and relief.

8~8~8~8~8~8~

Rachel paused in her work as she stared at the new paint job on the Jet. With disbelief, she turned to look at Epps," You're serious?"

"Dead serious." Epps chuckled, enjoying her incredulity.

The new jet had been painted with eyes that looked just like Rachel's eyes. Her name had been scrawled on the side too…

"Why me?"

"Girl, you can stare EVERYONE in the army DOWN in a gods-forsaken DESERT. Don't tell me that ain't special…"

At this moment, Rachel heard the low hum of a chopper.

She turned, as a Black-hawk copter touched down, not too far from where she and Epps stood.

Rachel's blood froze.

It was Will's helicopter… oh God, was it him? Please God… Please…

She prayed desperately, but, to her complete and utter shock, the copter suddenly… transformed.

There was no other word for it.

One minute, a regular, sleek copter had been there… the next moment, a terrifyingly huge, black robot with folded chopper wings and huge, alien guns was there, attacking the base. All cannons, all guns were fired upon the robot.

Epps shoved Rachel down as debris came raining down on them. Dog, Ritz and Boomer, three other friends that she had grown close to, simply because they had been friends of Will, ran towards her and Epps, grouping together in their flight from the Quatar base.

The five soldiers raced past the nightmare that attacked them, Rachel tripped, as she rolled, trying to avoid being crushed under the huge robot's legs.

The Bot seemed to see her… it took a picture of her.

She gave a grunt as she pulled up her fire-arm and shot at it's face.

The bullets had no affect…except to piss it off…

She rolled as it tried to stomp her, and she managed to get to her feet, racing past it's line of fire. Epps grabbed her by her arm, roughly hauling her to her feet as they both raced off, leaving the doomed army base.

They ran all night long, breath burning in their lungs… but Rachel had never felt more numb in all her life.

Will… he was gone.

"My brother…"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Leigh sat, dejected as she muttered," I HATE tattletales… I hate those girls who are on my team, they SUCK… And now, I'm restricted from playing next season. That stupid school..."

Sarah looked at her with sympathy," You know, you could still look for a position on a professional tea-"

"No way… they'll mark me forever! And for what? Beating the crud out of someone who ASKED for it?"

Sarah sighed and shook her head… and then grinned," Wanna go for a ride?"

Leigh stared," On what? Your mom's rusted bike?"

Sarah laughed," Come on!"

She dragged her red-haired friend outside and approached her camaro, which was covered with a tarp. She pulled off the tarp with a flourish.

Leigh's jaw dropped, "Oh my friggin Aunt's saint!"

Sarah raised a brow, but said nothing as she opened the door.

The Camaro had been shined, polished, and repainted until it was a solid, shiny yellow, with black racing stripes.

The wheels had been polished, the whole car looked like something off a magazine.

Leigh shook her head in awe," Sarah… it looks so… so…"

"I know… he's my sweet little Bumblebee," Sarah cracked a grin as she ran a hand lovingly over the hood.

Leigh stared before muttering," I did not see that and I did not hear that…"

Sarah rolled her eyes," Leave me alone, Leigh… are you coming? I haven't test-driven it yet!"

Leigh slid in the passenger seat, cautiously enough before Sarah shifted the gears, a grin plastered on her face," I got a car… LEIGH! I got my pairs of WINGS!"

Leigh muttered," Okay, Peter Pan, let's go already…"

VROOM!

Leigh yelped as they took off, zooming down the road.

Sarah laughed as she drove, carefully dancing with the speed limit, her eyes sparkling.

Sarah didn't know it, but at that moment, with her eyes sparkling with utter serenity and joy, she was absolutely radiant… and someone noticed. But it wasn't Leigh.

Sarah pulled in at a restaurant and the two drowned Leigh's sorrows in double bacon cheeseburgers and chocolate milkshakes.

"This stuff… is… crap." Leigh muttered as she took another hungry bite.

Sarah grinned as she stuffed her mouth with French fries, giggling slightly," I know, right?"

Leigh sighed," well, you know what? I guess, since, technically, this IS the first time I've ever attacked someone… and technically, I was provoked… I could try to keep on applying for a scholarship in soccer."

Sarah nodded," I say go for it! I mean, Leigh, you're totally unstoppable!"

Leigh snorted," Yeah right… I guess… but I still can't figure WHY I got so mad when Dora bashed you. I mean, _I_ bash you on a occasion…"

Sarah sighed," I know…"

Leigh paused as she looked at her friend.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… So, what will you do if Omar University doesn't accept your application?"

8~8~8~8~8~8

"…Then, I decided to stop trying to be like a model… I looked more like a starved cow anyways. I guess I decided that I needed to look beyond my surface... I couldn't be a model. It's not me... even if that's what I want to be, I can't be what I'm not... if that makes any sense."

Sarah finished telling her Camaro her life story. She was lying on her back on the hood, looking up at the stars.

She smiled slightly as she added," Bee, I'm glad you're here. You may be just a car… but it's nice to have SOMETHING to just talk to… I've never had that… at least, not after my grandmother died,"

Sarah sighed sadly, and then added," I wish… I wish I had a REAL mother… this mother I have is more of a DNA donor then anything else…"

At this moment, a whole bunch of police cars showed up at Sarah's house, skidding to a stop as they parked. The young girl bolted upright as she looked around with bewilderment.

And the next thing she knew, she was cuffed and shoved into the backseat of a police car.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics

The first lyrics are from Seal's "Crazy" and the second ones are by Amy Grant's "I will be your friend". You should also note that each chapter is named after a Kutless song.

Chapter revised! Whoo!

Please review if you've read this far!


	4. Troubled Heart

Okay! next chapter!!!

THANK YOU, TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!

Chapter 4

Troubled Heart

Rachel came to a rest, her dark eyes glittering in the hot, yellow sun.

Epps plunged the dipped into the well that lay by the telephone line and poured the water over his head, gasping.

Rachel looked over at Dog and Ritz, asking," So, can you make a connection with the Pentagon?"

"We sure as hell are gonna try, Stare-down." Ritz responded, calling her by her new nickname.

Dog was paranoid, looking around and occasionally muttering a prayer from the rosary.

Rachel looked at him with sympathy… but then, she felt it. A rumbling from the ground that almost seemed surreal… and suddenly, she knew, Epps was the target.

"GET DOWN!!!" she screamed as she launched herself at Epps, who was reloading his gun.

A huge, sandy and metallic form rose up from the sand like a leviathan, diving back into the sand, narrowly missing Epps and Rachel.

"WHOA MOTHA- What the Hell?!"

Ritz cocked his gun, eyes huge as he yelped," What the hell was that?!"

He never found out.

The Leviathan-like creature exploded from behind him, skewering him with a scorpion-like tail and diving back down into the sand, dragging the solider down with him.

Dog screamed," RUN! RUN!!!!"

They started running, Rachel screaming," Where the HELL is the nearest town?!"

Epps screamed back," SHUT UP AND RUN!!!!!"

Rachel screeched back," DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!"

Boomer, a quieter soldier, suddenly bellowed," _BOTH_ OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!"

They kept running. Rachel suddenly felt a tug, and she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that a communication line was near.

"THIS WAY!!" she screamed, taking the lead, her long, powerful legs propelling her ahead of her friends.

To her surprise, there was a town, an oasis in the middle of a wilderness.

The others took refuge behind huge, broken down walls, firing everything they had at the creature that attacked them. It looked like a robot…

Rachel bowled into one of the houses, seeing a frightened family, she approached them as gently as she could," Telephone? I need a telephone!" she made a fist and kept her pinkie and thumb up, holding her hand by her ear.

Recognition broke on their faces and a young girl raced from behind the mother, holding out a cell-phone.

Rachel bellowed," THANKS!" as she started pushing buttons. She screamed as the phone read "_NO SIGNAL"_

"No… no!" she snarled. She didn't know it, but her eyes went from black to pure red, as she glared at the phone. And the "_NO SIGNAL"_ was replaced by a dial tone. The Signal was making it out.

Rachel didn't question it, she only ducked her head to the phone as she listened for the pick-up, ready to call for help. They were in the fight of their lives, and nothing was going to shut her up… not even a strange, impossible, metallic foe, like the one she and her comrades now faced.

***

Sarah sat in the office, waiting. She had never been so scared in her life before. It had turned out that her mother was doing drugs… illegal drugs that is. Sarah silently hid her face in her hands, trying to keep back tears as her heart constricted, feeling tight in her chest.

The police had taken her to their clinic and she had given them a DNA sample. She was waiting, knowing that they wouldn't find a trace of the chemicals that her mother had been busted for.

Shaking her head, she looked at the door, her mind wandering as she realized that she had always suspected it, but had never wanted to find out for sure, feeling safer and happier in ignorance.

As the lab tests came back negative, they let her go.

Sarah walked back home, hands in her pockets, she didn't notice her camaro riding up behind her, Leigh in the driver's seat.

"Hey Sarah!" Leigh called.

Sarah turned and stared," Leigh? What the hell?"

Leigh laughed," I thought I'd pick you up! Come on!"

Sarah stared a little before climbing in," Leigh, are you ok? You had caffeine, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Leigh chuckled," As a matter of fact, can you drop me off at my house?"

"Sure, sure…" Sarah muttered as she drove to Leigh's house, which wasn't far.

***

The DNA sample that had been taken from Sarah caught attention.

Not just _any_ attention…

A police car, new and slick, drove slowly down the street as it made it's way to her house.

***

Sarah waved slightly as Leigh got out and she quickly drove… but not back home. No, not just yet…

She sighed as she murmured," I need to get out of here… I HAVE to…"

Suddenly, the wheel became stiff in her hands, turning unexpectedly. The gas pedal was pushed down without her help. She gave a little gasp as the camaro raced down an empty road, out of the small town she lived in, heading towards the local lake.

The radio turned on, and she stared dumbly as the song played,"_ Why don't we, just up and leave it all behind? Maybe a change would ease the mind, for a time… leave it all behind!"_

Sarah swallowed slightly, as the car parked in a rather romantic spot. It was quiet, and the sun was setting. It was very beautiful, with the lake turning golden in the light, clouds lazily turning into cobwebs of moonlight and the trees swaying slowly in a cool summer breeze. She got out of the car, walking to the front, she looked down at the hood, and then an ironic smile touched her face.

"Ok, you know what? This is really weird… but I'm not going to question it… I feel too giddy and emotional right now to question anything. Thank you… Bee."

The radio chirped and whine as the station changed to another song,"_ Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow, but if we are strong, we there is, always tomorrow,"_

She sang along with the song, smiling faintly,"_ Lean on me! When you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long that I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on!"_

***

Rachel screamed as a building behind her was hit.

She ducked down, as the operator on the telephone gave her hell.

"NO! No, I don't want a-GAH!!!"

She screamed as the nightmare from three nights ago came back… this time, in the daytime.

The chopper-bot (she knew that sounded weird, but hey, it was accurate at least) pointed its gun straight at her, as with it's other hand it grabbed her and shoved her into a compartment in its chest.

She screeched, the phone falling back to the ground, landing, surprisingly, near Epps, who picked it up and made contact with the American government.

But by this time, Rachel was gone… being carried across the desert to heaven knows where.

Rachel found herself strapped down in the cock-pit. The helicopter robot had transformed back into a helicopter and was flying back across the desert, leaving the others behind.

Rachel screamed," What do you want from me?!"

"Be quiet, fleshling… you have something that is needed."

She stared, it was talking to her… the damn helicopter was talking to her!!!

" You killed my brother, didn't you?" she responded as she thought," Ok, the copter can transform into an evil robot, I guess it makes sense it'd be able to talk…"

"Killed? No. Terminated? Yes." The metallic voice responded.

She screamed, struggling with the straps that held her down as she roared," You Mother-F*** I'll F*** kill you!"

A metallic chuckle seemed to rumble from the helicopter as it dryly replied," I get that a lot…"

* * *

OK! i may adlib a bit, i don't know everythin about Transfomers, so suggestions are welcome!!! My humble and deepest thinks to both Carter457 and MaraGen, for proofreading and bouncing ideas back and forth!!! thank you SO MUCH!!!!


	5. The Rescue

Chapter 5

The Rescue

The secretary of Defense entered the room, demanding," Alright, what have we got?"

"Sir, we made contact with some American soldiers who claim to be survivors from the attack on the Qatar Base."

The communications specialist replied tersely.

"Sir, we've sent Predators for visual confirmation." Another added.

The video feed came up… and there was dead silence.

"What is that?" the Secretary of Defense whispered.

No one had an answer.

Without further hesitation, they sent immediate help to the soldiers who were under attack.

That night, the survivors were brought home… except Rachel Lennox.

No one knew where she was.

Epps hoped to God she was ok. It wasn't right… one moment, she had been at their side, fighting along with them, the next minute… she was gone.

8~8~8

Restless, Leigh sat up in bed. Her blue eyes hazily looked over at the window and she got up, walking over to the window, she sat down at the sill, looking out into the night.

Suddenly, she grew still, as a police car drove by… she watched it, and her eyes began to narrow.

It was heading to Sarah's house. Leigh frowned, wondering what kind of trouble was brewing on Sarah's street. Without another thought, she got up and started dressing, grabbing her skateboard; she snuck out of her house.

Leigh's bright blue eyes were flashing a strange magenta color as she headed over to Sarah's house, moving stealthily.

8~8~8

Sarah had fallen asleep on the hood of her car, her breathing peaceful, as she listened to the soft purr of her Camaro.

The moonlight shone softly on the lake, and fireflies gently clicked their lights on and off. Sarah was extremely tired, so nothing disturbed her. As she slept on, however, the serenity of the evening became disrupted when a truck made it's way down the same road that was only a couple of meters from where Sarah's camaro was parked. The heavy metal music the truck was playing whined and screeched, but Sarah still did not wake up. She DID however, wake up when the truck doors slammed simultaneously.

There were about eight men from truck, and one of them whistled as he saw the Camaro," Yo, bros, check it out!"

They all were filled with an awed appreciation for the beautiful Camaro. It truly was a beautiful thing.

"Dude, a car like that could sell for, like, 50,000 $!"

Sarah woke slowly, her eyes snapping open as the men from the truck approached her.

One of them noticed her," Hey… That's Emma's daughter, Sarah!"

"Who, who are you?" She gasped, scrambling upright as she got up from the Camaro. the keys to the car were in her pocket, and as she backed up slightly, putting the car between herself and the thugs, she watched as one of them pulled out a bowie knife, grinning with mischief as he responded," Yo mamma does business with us every now an' then… I'm surprised she's never told ya about us…" as he came closer," She still owes us money for that last dose of heroine we gave her…"

Sarah trembled with disgust," I don't have any cash on me, an, even if i did, i wouldn't give it to you. I'm not paying for that filthy junk!"

One of them snarled," Watch your mouth you little bitch!"

Another smoothly added," Maybe you could give us the car, instead of the money-"

"NO! You can go to hell!" she suddenly blurted.

As they all glared at her, she thought," Oh crap, it was a BAD idea to get these guys angry with me…" as she suddenly turned and dove into the water. she figured she had better chance of escaping from them if she maybe swam across the lake… oh shit, she was gonna kill herself trying to save herself!

As she hit the murky water, however, she heard a loud explosion. She felt herself sink, and then, she rose up, higher and higher. Her head broke the surface and she looked around, gasping for breath.

As her vision cleared, She froze at what she saw. The truck was burning. all the thugs that had been threatening her were gone.

But her Camaro was still there. Unscratched.

She slowly swam back to shore. She trembled violently as she looked around. The thugs were unconscious, lying on the ground. She slowly climbed into the Camaro and drove away… fighting the urge to puke the whole way home.

"What… what on earth is happening to me?"

8~8~8

Rachel woke up with a slight huff.

"Where the hell am I?"

"SILENCE!"

Rachel flinched, as the metallic voice screeched into her ears. She glared as the robot that had kidnapped her turned on her with it's piercing red eyes," YOU, fleshling, will hold your tongue!"

Rachel muttered under her breath," oh, the HELL i will…"

WHAM!

She jumped slightly as another robot, this one more darker with silver linings on his armor, shaped like a giant dorito with arms and legs.

Rachel gulped, now afraid, as the robot hissed," Silence… or you may tempt us to sample ALL of your blood instead of the correct amount."

Rachel's eyes widened, and she was tempted to question them, when a strange, alien voice crackled through some sort of radio.

"Starscream, you are not to harm the fleshing. When she is useless to us, you may dispose of her as our master wills."

"Starscream" looked absolutely pissed, for lack of a better term, but he nodded sullenly," Acknowledged, Soundwave."

Rachel kept quiet as she kept her eyes peeled. She was underground, this was soon evident by the fluttering of a bat, which flew past her with a shrill squeak, upsetting her nerves momentarily. the only light was provided by the glowing red eyes of her strange captors.

Rachel didn't know WHY she was alive, but she knew this… they needed her alive. And this gave her a ridiculous hope.

8~8~8

Leigh followed the cop car until it parked in front of Sarah's house. The sleek police car came to a stop and the engine purred as the cop waited… for what?

Leigh decided that that was enough sneaking around. She stood straight up and skated over to the car, coming to a screeching stop in front of the driver side, she leaned down," Yo, officer, what's going o-"

Crack!

Leigh hissed in pain as the door suddenly whipped open. thankfully, her skateboard absorbed most of the impact, and she shouted," WHAT THE F-"

All at once, a small, shiny, sharp-looking robot sprang out of the car and wrapped itself around her, silencing her by holding a blade to her mouth.

"Fleshling get in…" it clicked and hissed at her.

She didn't dare disobey. Slowly, she approached the police car and climbed in the backseat. The little robot didn't release her, and the car took off, taking her to an unknown destination.

8~8~8

Sarah climbed out of her Camaro slowly. She had driven to another desolate place, and as she climbed out, she questioned," Who are you? i know you're… you're something else. Something more then you seem, Bee. What are you? WHO are you?"

She silently looked down, as she murmured," Please tell me… tell me I'm not losing it, like my great-grandfather. I don't think I could stand that…"

Sarah felt slightly overwhelmed. She looked at her Camaro, which looked innocent enough… but she couldn't deny that there was something very suspicious going on. The way the steering wheel had jerked out of her grip, taking her to the scenic view at the lake… the relevant music that had played through the radio at seemingly random yet opportune times…

And then, the incident with the drug-dealers at the Lake.

Just what was up with "Satan's Camaro"?

_" I don't know what's happening,_

_Everything around me has come crashing to the ground_

_It's here i see my need_

_In all the devastation,_

_I'm praying for a miracle _

_Help me to escape… Again…"_

Sarah looked up slowly, as the lights shone from her car. It revved it's engine softly and she asked slowly," Are you… what are you?"

Nothing.

Sarah hissed in annoyance," If i get sent to the loony-bin, i swear, i will find you and i will take you BACK to the junk yard and DISMANTLE you, and then i'll sell your parts all over the world on E-bay!"

She climbed into the car, ignoring all the confusion and fright in her mind, and she drove home.

* * *

Hey people!

Ok, i know i haven't updated this story in a Reeeeeeelly long time, and i ask for forgiveness, but... i've had quite a busy and stressful year... so...

ANYWHO, i solemnly vow that i WILL finish this story... eventually...

Leigh: You better.

Sarah:Yeah.

Rachel: Or else... *holds up huge gun*

Me:*backs away*Uhh... the lyrics are by Kutless! Song is vcalled "the Rescue!"Review please!


	6. Loud

Chapter 6

Loud

Leigh cringed as she was thrown into a cell. She stood to her feet, and her eyes snapped as she glared at her captors, sullen as she hissed," You had better hope I never get the opportunity to kick your asses, cause believe me, I will take that opportunity and _throttle it._"

The little robot, which she had caught the name of, Frenzy, scrambled over to her cage and jabbered at her. All she made out were a few human insults and a few other human words she assumed were meant to be insults. With a smirk, her pale hand suddenly snaked out, grabbing one of his eyes, she pulled back as hard at she could.

The eye came off, and Frenzy fell back, with a loud howl and a torrent of alien language. She didn't care to know the interpretation as she sneered," Didn't your mamma tell you to leave girls alone? They'll kick your sorry-"

"FRENZY!"

Frenzy jumped as the police car-robot came into the room, growling it scolded him," Leave the fleshling alone! Before she completely dismantles you!"

Frenzy hissed and clicked in annoyance as he looked back at Leigh, who had placed his eye in her pocket and stuck her tongue at him.

She then asked," So… what did you kidnap me for? As far as I know, I'm nobody special. I mean, hey, I'm looking to get a scholarship in SOCCER for crying out loud, what do you need with that?"

Frenzy seemed about to answer her, when the bigger robot responded harshly," You are in no position to ask questions, Fleshling."

Leigh snorted," Typical… utterly typical…"

8~8~8~

Sarah dimly wondered if her family WAS cursed. When she got back from the lake, and finally crawled into her bed, she had been exhausted. Bee had displayed no more gimmicks on the ride home, and she had dimly wished that something would happen, to make her understand what was happening… what was going to happen to her.

The next morning, she rose up and sighed, going about the house as she grabbed breakfast and some coffee. She sat down, enjoying the silence and the absence of the scent of stale alcohol.

The phone rang. She sighed as she answered it.

"_Sarah, have you seen Leigh?"_

_"_Sorry, Mrs. McDuff, I haven't seen her since I dropped her off yesterday."

"…What do you mean?"

"She came to pick me up from the… Library. And I dropped her off at the house, since she had borrowed my car."

"Sarah… Leigh was home all day. Her bed was unmade, so I know she slept in it… but her skateboard's missing."

Sarah frowned in concern," Did you call her soccer buddies?"

"Yes, all of them. No one knows where she is."

Sarah smacked her palm to her forehead as she replied," I'll keep an eye out for her."

8~8~8~8

Rachel was starting to get hungry. Intensely so. She had never felt so hungry in her entire life.

Finally, she couldn't stand it.

"HEY! Hey you!" she yelled at the chopper-bot," If I don't eat something soon, I'm going to die, and THEN I'll be useless to whatever stupid and idiotic plan Big-Boy over there is plotting!"

"Big- Boy" aka Starscream, stood up, outraged at her impudence, but Blackout stood up and responded harshly," Stop your whining… food will be brought."

Starscream hissed," She should be allowed to starve for her impudence."

Blackout responded calmly," I am not willing to earn Soundwave's wrath, if she dies while in our care."

He transformed and was gone from sight.

Starscream suddenly paused, as if listening. He, too, transformed all of a sudden, and took off, a silver Jet with strange and alien designs glinting off his body.

Rachel was alone.

She snorted through her nose and quickly, she looked around to try to find a way to escape. Why not, since she wasn't being watched or guarded?

`8~8~8~

Sarah had driven all through town, unspeaking as she tried to look for her friend.

Nothing. It was SO weird…

"Bee, my best friend is missing. What can i do?" she moaned softly, speaking to her car for the first time that day.

All at once, she heard the radio whine, and a preacher's gentle voice encouraged," _Fear not, for I am with Thee_-"-followed by a short song-verse,"-  
_I'm not going to wait till I'm out of time,  
__Please forgive me if it seems like I'm out of line,_

_I want for you to see, the very best in me,  
my eyes are open-wide and now, I'm breathing,_

_I've finally broken free, the fire burns in me!"_

She didn't gasp or jerk in surprise as the steering wheel became stiff in her hands.

The car sped up slightly, and Sarah suddenly felt a rush of confidence as the song continued," Y_ou can try to turn me down, but I was born to be this loud! How can I be quiet now? I believe it and I want it!"_

And somehow, Sarah knew she was going to get her answers.

8~8~8~8

Rachel couldn't believe her luck… it was incredibly BAD. She had managed to find her iphone, fried and battered, and groaned as she gazed at it, anger coursing through her. Her dark eyes began to glow magenta once again.

She gripped her phone, uttering a snarl of unintelligible words… and the iphone suddenly lit up

She stared at it blankly, as she testily tried it out. It worked _wonderfully._

Rachel stood up as she quickly called her commanding officer, and hoped to god that she wasn't dreaming this crazy scenario.

Unfortunately, Epps didn't answer his phone.

"Dammit!" She snarled.

"_Who is this?"_

She swore, the voice sounded almost like Epps' voice, but, slightly deeper, with a totally different tone and accent.

Rachel had no complaints.

"I don't know who you are, but my name is Rachel Lennox! I'm a US military doctor, and I'm being held hostage! I need to get the assistance of-"

"_Lennox? Rachel Lennox?"_ The voice asked in utter shock it seemed.

She heard a faint whine, and then the phone went dead. She snorted," Terrific… just terrific." as she tried dialing again. The phone read," _NO SIGNAL"_

"DAMMIT!"

8~8~8~8~*

Epps frowned as his phone began to beep. Someone was calling him.

He picked up the phone, and heard Rachel's voice… before the call was cut off.

"Rachel? RACHEL!"

He tried to call her back, but the line was… busy…

What in hellfire….

Epps made the report and the analysts set to work, examining the nature of the call.

One analyst made the connection before anyone else did," The same frequency that hacked our networks cut into the telephone line! Whoever… whoever hacked into our system, during the attack on the Qatar base, they must have been monitoring your phone call!" the analyst whispered in awe and amazement.

Epps scowled fiercely as he growled," Can the call be traced?" He already knew the answer before they sadly shook their heads.

8~8~8~8~

Sarah paused as she realized they were being tailed… by a medical vehicle.

And a petersbilt.

What… the…hell…

Sarah began to get slightly worried as they pulled over, into a park. No one was there, and the trio drove off, into the thickest part of the trees.

Sarah swallowed hard as the radio beeped and two different radio programs whined," _Time to step up… We need to make a difference in this mad world…"_

Sarah took a breath as she climbed out of the car.

However, she almost wet her pants, when the petersbilt and medical truck began to… well, change. Like a giant, 3D puzzle, they changed shapes, until two humanoid robots stood in front of her.

She gulped slightly, as she backed up, against the hood of her car… and promptly fell over.

A rather confusing moment ensued… instead of hitting the ground, something caught her and righted her.

She looked up at a yellow humanoid robot, which had stretched out it's hand and kept her from falling. She stammered," Er, I'm sorry, uh…" it was then, she realized her camaro was gone… or… could it be…

"B-Bumblebee?" she whispered.

"How do you know your guardian's name?" the Peterbilt suddenly asked, in a deep, mechanical tone.

Sarah jumped as she squeaked," You can talk?"

Bee shook his head slightly as the medical truck-robot spoke," Calm down, young one. Nothing will make it past your ears if you do not take steps to slow your heartrate!"

Sarah took a deep breath as the Petersbilt looked at Bee, who shrugged.

The Petersbilt then spoke," Sarah Witwiggy, I am Optimus Prime. This is my medical officer, Ratchet, and this is your guardian, Bumblebee."

"You… you mean that's his real name?" Sarah asked numbly," I… I thought he was just a car, but… I wanted him to have a name…"

The Petersbilt chuckled," You named him well."

Ratchet added," it could very well be because of her blood."

Sarah squinted as she asked," My blood? What the hell is going on? Why was Bee in that dump? Do you know where my friend, Leigh, is? And… what are you guys?"

Bee clicked and whined, looking at Ratchet and Optimus as he gave them his report… though not verbally.

Sarah wasn't sure how they were communicating… why couldn't Bee talk?

Ratchet then looked at Sarah," He was badly injured and… we couldn't rescue him. So, he was taken to the dump. We couldn't extract him without compromising our mission. He owes you his life, Sarah Witwicky. You not only saved his life, but you also repaired him… I suppose his vocals were too much for you to take care of, however."

Bee shrugged, looking down at Sarah, he seemed to smile, as he nodded his head in gratitude and respect, it seemed.

Sarah smiled back, although confused as hell by now," Uh.. you're welcome, Bee. I guess… we're even now. You saved me from those drug dealers. Who knows what would've happened…"

Optimus now spoke," Sarah, we are in need of your help. There is not a moment to lose. The entire universe depends on you and three others."

Sarah blinked stupidly as her jaw hit the floor.

She could dimly hear herself saying something that went like this,"?"

Ratchet groaned," Optimus, you just blew the femme's circuits…"

Bee retorted something sharply, before bending to one knee, fiddling with something on his chest. A beam of light shone from within his chest, projecting an image onto the ground. Sarah blinked again as she watched.

Optimus narrated the story as Bee played it for her.

Their origin, on Cybertron, which had been brutally torn apart by a civil war, splitting the cybertronians into two groups; Autobots and Decepticons.

The leader of the deceptions, Megatron, had his ambition set on obtaining the origin of all life, the Allspark, a gigantic rubix-cube like object.

Rather then allow Megatron to get his hands on the Cube,the Autobots sent it hurtling into space, vowing to find it later. But they were too late.

Megatron crashed to earth, in the arctic circle.

Here, in the narrative, Sarah whispered," No… elfin'…way…"

It was Megaton, that Sarah's great grandfather had discovered. And and the consequence of that circumstance?

Here, Optimus paused and looked at Ratchet, who slowly began," Your great grandfather… or one of the other three, McDuff or Lennox, they accidentally triggered his navigational system… and it reconstructed their DNA."

Sarah cocked her head," Beg your pardon?"

Ratchet sighed," let me see your hand."

Sarah did so. And received a miniature pinprick that caused her to yell in pain," OW! what the HELL was THAT for?"

Ratchet ignored her as he took the tiny sample of blood, and light flooded through the drop of blood. Sarah blinked as she saw her DNA strand… and woven within the strands were the oddest symbols… but they were familiar.

"The… the symbols my grandfather wrote…" Sarah gasped.

Ratchet continued," This is a map to the location of the Allspark. But it's only a third of the location. I theorize that the rest of it must be within the other two descendants."

"You mean… Leigh?" Sarah asked in awe.

Optimus nodded," and Lennox's great-granddaughter, Rachel."

"I've… i've never met rachel."

"Logical. Her family moved shortly after her grandfather was placed in the asylum."

Sarah winced as she asked," Ok… so you need our blood to locate the Allspark. So… have you found Leigh yet?"

Ratchet nodded," yes… unfortunately…"

Sarah winced," um… what does that mean… exactly?"

"The deceptions found her and took her captive. The same goes for rachel. You are the last clue to the puzzle they need."

These words chilled Sarah. She swallowed hard as she asked," So… now what?"

"We protect you at all costs until the other two are rescued. Then, we locate the cube and defend it from the Decepticons." Optmus surmised.

Sarah snorted," Simple as that?"

"One would like to think so," Optimus told her grimly.

8~8~8~8~8~

Rachel was still trying to figure a way out, when all of a sudden, she heard the sounds of a vehicle approaching. And a black, Top-kick truck suddenly crashed into the cave, transforming into another, different robot, it fired up it's guns, as if checking the perimeter, before turning to her," I am Ironhide... and i'm going to get you outta here."

At that moment, Blackout returned.

And Rachel screamed," OH SHIT!" as the two robots opened fire on each other.

* * *

Heya! another update! YAHOO! the song lyrics are from Loud by Kutless

ahem... please review!


	7. Overcoming Me

Chapter 5

Overcoming Me

Rachel didn't know whether she was intensely lucky or horribly damned.

The robot who had crashed into the cave, declaring he was her knight in shining armor (in so many words, anyways) was immediately attacked by Blackout, who had chosen that time to make his return.

As the two robots duked it out, Rachel fought the urge scream, either with anger or rage, she didn't know… wait, was there a difference?

_Oh great, I'm finally losing my sanity…dear God why me?_

With each blast that missed it's target, debris fell from the cave, causing the cavernous room to weaken. Rachel huddled in a corner, watching as best she could, the hopeless state she was in causing her to grow angrier by the second.

Suddenly, another vehicle raced in. She could see it, and didn't even know HOW she knew it was another, different vehicle.

But all at once, her cage was torn open, and a new voice hollered," Quick, femme, get in!"

Rachel bolted forward, not knowing how she realized where to go. She just knew. Simple as that.

She found herself on a leather seat, and the sound of an intense engine roaring in her ears as momentum tickled her stomach. Though she couldn't see anything other then the flash of gunfire and darkness, she could feel that she was in a small vehicle, a sports car maybe?

Rachel winced as the cave amplified each crash and every blast of a gun. A surge of hope swelled in her as she caught sight of the light of day ahead, amid the flashing of the guns of the two robotic warriors that still warred in the cave.

Rachel's hands flew to her eyes as the vehicle that carried her suddenly shot out from the cave, into the blinding light of the pure, golden sun. As Rachel's eyes adjusted, watering from the effort, she managed to look at her surroundings.

Surprisingly, she seemed to be back in the USA. No more sandy, heat-waved, mirage-inducing desert… thank _GOD…_

"Hey, man, you drive really well. But how did you drive in the… dark…" She looked around. The car was empty… and the wheel and gas were moving all by themselves…

"Who are you?" she demanded" What the hell is going on?"

"The name's Jazz, lil' Femme. Hang tight, this ain't ova yet!"

As they raced, finally swerving onto a dirt road, the black, top-kick truck suddenly roared from behind them, and Rachel gulped as she heard the swift pounding of Helicopter blades.

8~8~8~8~8

Sullenly, Leigh sat in her cage, making random "popping" sounds with her mouth.

"_pop….pop…pop….pop… … pop..pop… … pop…po-"_

**"SHUT UP, FLESHLING !" **

Leigh smirked as she looked over at an annoyed and twitchy Frenzy, who had unfortunately grown another eye, to replace the one he had lost.

"Make me." Leigh responded sassily as she leaned back against the bars, crossing her feet," YOU brought me here, so now you have to put up with me!"

Frenzy hissed at her as he hissed," Will kill fleshing! Kill, kill, kill!"

"Down boy," Leigh smirked.

Barricade stirred as he looked at the bickering pair. He had been "recharging" his batteries, Leigh supposed, and the fighting apparently had disturbed him. Good.

_(Frenzy, leave the fleshling alone.)_

_(But she's annoying! A pest! a fragging little insect!)_

_(And she's not that different from you….)_ Barricade chuckled.

Frenzy hissed in morbid annoyance.

Leigh had gone quiet. She wasn't sure… but… as Barricade had begun talking in a strange, robotic language… whatever he was communicating had started to become clear to her. It was so weird, unlike anything she had ever experienced. At first, it just sounded like a bunch of weird, whining clicks and whirs, with the occasional growl and whine… but then, the sounds began to… well, make sense. Just like that.

Leigh remained quiet, as she listened to frenzy continue to mutter to himself, before he looked at her sharply. He began to chuckle, _(maybe you scared her, Barricade!)_

_(Anything to shut you up)_

Leigh bit her lip to keep from giggling. She figured it would be in her best interest to keep the fact that she understood their language to herself. But now… how could she use this to her advantage?

8~8~8~8~8~

Rachel yelped as she was suddenly flung out of the sports car she had been riding. As she hit the ground and tumbled, the silver solstice that had brought her safely this far transformed into a smaller robot. He was still a titan, compared to her, but when the truck transformed, well… There was just a big size-difference.

Back to reality.

She glared as Ironhide snarled at her," Go! Get to Shelter!"

"NO! Damnit, I want some answers! I-OW!" She screeched as he grabbed her by her belt and forcefully placed her behind a huge tree, off-road.

"YOU F-ing Robots!" She screamed, as her eyes suddenly changed color… only this time, the change was a little more permanent. In fact… it wasn't the only thing that changed.

As Blackout transformed into his robot-form, and began to duke it out with both Jazz and Ironhide, Rachel felt pain, intense pain creep up her spine. She groaned, as she fell to her knees, feeling an intense wave of nausea wash over her. She felt a coldness surround her, immediately replaced with a seething fire that confused and delighted her.

Strength, like she had never felt before, replaced the weakness she had felt ten minutes ago.

And as she stood up, ready to take on anything, she saw a fourth robot join in the fray, one who was on Blackout's side, obviously. Hell to the no.

Without thinking, she swung her arm forward and _fired. _ As she committed this act, she realized with dumb fascination," _I don't have a gun…"_

The blast rocked Blackout off his feet, giving Ironhide a chance to open reckless fire on him as he rushed forward to take advantage of the Decepticon's prone figure. Rachel looked at her arm, which WAS a gun… or something… She felt immediate confusion, which was replaced by blinding determination as she quickly aimed and fired again, incapacitating the other enemy robot.

She stepped out from where she had been placed. And Jazz stared at her, as Ironhide came back from beating Blackout senseless," Let's get her out of here, before Starscream returns and discovers this."

Rachel looked down at herself, and she gasped aloud. Even after all she'd been through… this was too much…

8~8~8~8~

Sarah rode with Bee, as he took her somewhere else, for her own safety, as Optimus had explained. Since she was the last piece to the puzzle that the Decepticons needed, Ratchet told her that she would not be involved in the rescue of her friend.

Silently and without really thinking, Sarah looked at the dashboard and murmured," Bee? I just wanted to say… thank you. Thanks for saving me, and… well, for listening to me. You were listening to me, all those times I talked to you, weren't you?

She heard a slight buss and whine before the radio played quietly,"

_Some would say it's crazy, you staying here by my side_

_I don't want to spend a day without you in my life_

_Maybe I'm a dreamer and it seems that I'm lost within my mind_

_I'm searching for the moment dreams and destiny collide"_

The song cut off, and Sarah took in her breath as she murmured," What do you mean? Why would it be crazy for me to stay in your life?"

Silence.

And then Sarah got it… or she thought she did. Before she had met him… when he was in the scrap yard, he was about to be sacrificed, for the greater good… and then, she had stepped in and saved him. From a certain point of view, who would do that for a fallen warrior? Who would take the time to repair something that was broken beyond repair?

"I guess that answers my question." Sarah murmured aloud," But still, I mean, I'm nobody. I'm a poor, ugly, talentless girl."

The camaro made a noise that sounded like a snort of disbelief and disapproval.

Sarah smiled bitterly," You're my friend. Of course you're going to tell me what I want to hear."

Another random radio show clip, followed by a pastor's voice played," 'Friends are about all I can handle', "'Faithful, are the wounds of a friend,"'."

Sarah chuckled as she patted the steering wheel," So… you're telling me that you really are being… painfully honest?"

Bee made a chirping, affirmative noise.

Sarah smiled, and she felt tears at her eyes. Damn it, why did she have to be so emotional? She bit her lip to hold back her tears as she spoke in a steady voice," Thanks, Bee. I'll never not be your friend… if that makes sense." She giggled quietly, releasing some of her strong emotions, and felt Bee rumble with… laughter?

Sarah felt her eyes growing heavy, it was getting later, and she had been up pretty late the day before. Bee reclined her chair and she smiled softly as she silently allowed herself to sleep. The sky was darkening, and she was only too happy to slip into a dreamless sleep… or so she thought…

8~8~8~8~

Rachel stood, her hip cocked to the side as she demanded," Ok, robo-boy. ANSWERS. NOW."

Jazz chuckled," Man, girl 'got backbone."

Ironhide growled," For a human."

Rachel snarled," You've got ten seconds before my self-control flips."

Jazz held up a hand," Yer great-grandpappy, James Lennox, he's ta blame, lil' femme."

Rachel paused, as she stared at him. How… How did he know about her ancestor?

Ironhide smiled grimly," Insanity does not run in the family, Rachel. Your ancestor, Gregory, came into contact with one of our kind, along with two others. It changed the three of them. Now, you have something that our enemies need. It's a principal of saving the universe, so you can either continue to act childish and aid our enemies by doing so, or you can obey our commands like a good soldier and-"

"HOLD THE PHONE!" Rachel yelled at him, her dark eyes blazing. She put a hand to her temple as she struggled with the information," First off, you're NOT my commanding officer, smart-ass. WHAT exactly is it that the other robots want with me? I'm just a doctor… who happens to be able to turn into some sort of cyborg."

It was true. When Rachel had felt that extraordinary anger, somehow or other, her flesh had taken on a robotic and mechanical appearance, complete with weaponry on her arms, a jetpack on her back, and weirdest of all, a strange sort of vision. it was almost… she didn't even have a word for it. Binocular, and scoping, yet… infrared, and night-vision, all wrapped into one, and more besides.

Once cooled off, she went back to normal… or as normal as could be expected. Her human features returned, is the point, and she frowned as she looked at her "rescuers". One seemed to be grinning in admiration and the other one looked like he wished to take her out himself… and not on a date.

Ironhide gruffly told her," It is not YOUR place to be asking these things, human!"

Jazz piped up, urgently," Look, man, it would'n hurt t' let 'er know what she's up against. Ah mean, she's not 'zactly your average human."

"Damn right." Rachel hissed.

Ironhide growled at her, but found himself quickly explaining the situation as he revealed what the deceptions needed her for.

Rachel suppressed the sudden urge to scream. Her brother had been killed by those bastard deceptions… was it because he had lacked the genes she, unfortunately, had acquired from their great grandfather?

She wanted to shoot something.

And she made this quite clear as she looked at her two saviors and point-blank snarled," I'm going to hunt some Deception ass… you with me?"

~8~8~8

_Elsewhere… deep underground, within the Hoover dam…_

"Sir… I think you'd better see this…"

Agent Simmons stepped forward quickly, looking over the analyst's shoulder as a new kind of energy signature bloomed on the screen… new, but not unfamiliar…

"Assemble the team, pronto!" Simmons commanded, his eyes getting wide and crazy with crazed excitement," This could be it, boys!"

The analyst sighed in a muttered voice of disgust as he thought dryly," _With Simmons in charge of the operation… everything could go wrong."_

"I heard that!" Simmons yelled over his shoulder as he left the room.

The analyst sighed, rubbing his forehead, he added wearily," One other thing, Mr. Simmons… Subjects 1.1 and 1.2 are missing."

Simmons opened his mouth and then closed it without making any sounds like a gist gulping for air before he stuttered," Track them, NOW! Get two teams mobilized! Let's GET MOVING, PEOPLE!"

8~8~8~8~8~8

When Starscream returned to the cave, to find Blackout and the prisoner missing… he was less then pleased.

"Blackout, where the slag are you?" he tried to communicate with the missing Deception.

"We were ambushed. Somehow, the Autobots found us."

"You FOOL! You led them to the cave!"

"Negative. They were here as I was arriving. Unless the fleshing had some electronic device they were tracking, there is no way they should have known she was here. One more thing… The energon in her blood has been activated and manifested."

"WHAT?" Starscream screeched," How the frag is that possible?"

Blackout didn't even try to answer that, as Soundwave broke into their thoughts," _Autobots have 2/3 of Allspark's location. 1/3 remains in our grasp. Immediate retrieval of last 2/3: Necessarry._"

Starscream muttered sarcastically," Oh and what gave you THAT brilliant idea…"

Blackout broke in," The femme, Lennox, may be easier to track, now that her blood has become activated. Her abilities are new. She will not know how to disguise her radiation signature."

Soundwave responded," _Acknowledged: Ravage will be ejected. Mission: to hunt down Medical Officer Lennox._"

* * *

Review please! ^_^ the song lyrics are owned by Kutless. please forgive me for taking so long to update!


	8. Shut Me Out

Chapter 6

Shut Me Out

The darkness of space was speckled with the distant light of the cold stars. Day, night, it was all the same here in this vast world, where no human or earth-bound creature could possibly survive. The jeweled moon and the radiant, dazzling sun turned in their courses, unaffected by what they saw.

It was in the vacuum of space, in the orbit of the earth, that a US satellite hovered, it's pristine appearance efficient and smoothly running, as usual. Just behind it, hovering in equal apparent rest and efficiency, was another satelite... or so it would seem to the untrained eye.

Soundwave's domain, for some time, had been the deep reaches of space, seeking ever watchful of any shreds of evidence of the presence of either his fallen leader, Megatron, or the precious energy of the Allspark. It was here he had detected slight and faint amounts of energon, and he had alerted his fellow decepticons to the hunt.

Now, they were so close... and it was time to release one of the deadliest hunters of all.

"Ravage: eject. Mission: to hunt down and capture Rachel Lennox."

And with that, Ravage was ejected from Soundwave's chest plate, and sent to earth, hurtling forward like a monstrous meteor, burning through the atmosphere before crashing into the ground, impacting a crater in the earth. smoke rose up, and then... a ruby orb began to glow menacingly as a low growl reverberated through the forest.

Birds rose shrieking into the air as a loud, wailing roar echoed through the trees, sending them scattered into the sun-lit sky...

8~8~8~8~

Leigh crouched as Frenzy suddenly sprang to life from his recharge, jabbering something about his brother. His brother?… Wow, she had no idea robots could have siblings…

(Ravage coming! brother coming! Prepare for third fleshling to be captured!) Frenzy jabbered at Barricade, who growled quietly, (They'd better hurry. It won't be long before the Autobots discover where this one is at. They'll come and try to rescue her.)

(You say that like we can't handle a coupl'a stupid Autobots!) Frenzy spitefully observed.

Barricade growled at him threateningly but said nothing, choosing to ignore the little insect. He didn't want to arouse Soundwave's wrath by squishing his creation. It was always a bad idea to get on the telepath's bad side. ALWAYS…

Leigh took note of Barricade's attitude towards Frenzy and suddenly grinned as she saw a light at the end of the tunnel… figuratively speaking of course.

8~8~8~8~8

Bumblebee drove all night long, and Sarah hadn't stirred once. His orders were to rendezvous with Jazz and Ironhide, who had the second girl in their custody… Rachel Lennox.

Sarah finally woke at 7 am, mumbling before bolting upright," Hafta go! I gotta pee! Like really bad!"

Bumblebee did a quick scan and was horrified to find that she was in desperate need of a place to void waste…

His tires spun as he drove into the parking lot of a McDonald's, and Sarah gratefully rushed in.

Bumblebee kept a sharp eye out, as she left his sight… and he tensed in sudden worry as several other cars drove up.

8~8~8~8~8

Sarah sighed with relief as she washed her hands and then glanced at her appearance. She washed her face, and tried to make herself look like she hadn't been driving all night long without a pit stop.

_No good… I should'a known…_ She sighed as she stepped out of the stall.

And all at once, several men dressed in black suits surrounded her.

"Ma'am, I'm going to ask you to come quietly. We know who you are. And we know who your friends are. Come quietly, and you might live to see another day." the man was holding a badge. But he wasn't FBI.

"Sector 7?" she asked in confusement," I don't know what the hell you're talking abou-OW!" She howled in pain as he painfully grabbed her wrists and spun her around, cuffing her, he growled," You have the right to remain silent!"

Sarah screamed," I DIDN'T DO ANYTH-OW!"

The cuffs had been tightened and she whimpered softly as they took her out of the restaurant and shoved her into one of their cars.

Sarah whimpered in fear. She was in cuffs and up to her ears in trouble… AGAIN.

"So…" The agent, sitting in the front seat, turned around and looked at her with a leer," Let's talk."

Sarah responded sharply," About what, dipstick? I don't know why i'm here! I was just-"

"Taking a powder, yeah, yeah… hold it…" He looked at her more closely, which made for an awkward 15 seconds, before asking incredulously," YOU'RE Witwicky's offspring?"

Sarah stared at him a moment before looking up, her eyes closed," You don't know who I am, but you claim I've done something wrong… Why me?" she muttered under her breath.

The agent snapped," Look, your dad's not the tallest guy around, I wasn't expecting his daughter to look like a 7-foot paper clip!"

Sarah's eyes snapped open and she snarled," EXCUSE ME? I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A PAPER CLIP!"

"Uh, unfortunately, you do. Geez, I bet all the boys leave you alone, huh? You look like you could slap someone seven rows down in a movie theater…"

Sarah glared at him a moment before asking," Is there a reason I'm here? You wanna start talking sense, or keep up the immature loop?"

"I'm the one who asks questions around here, NOT YOU YOUNG LADY!"

Sarah sighed," And yet… no questions. Are you sure you're not keeping me for my charming personality?" _And… since when am I so smart-aleck?_

"I don' think you fully appreciate the situation young lady… See this?" He whipped out his badge," You know what this is?"

"Instant vomit?" She grinned at the puzzled expression on his face," What? it's got your face on it. Anyone who looks at that would instantly vomit, am I right? Good lord, no wonder you whipped it out so fast…" _Keep digging Sarah, heaven knows your grave's not deep enough…_

with a plastered on smile, the agent continued," Ha-ha, we have a comedian in the house! No, this here, this is an I-Can-Do-What-Ever-I-Want-And-Get-Away-With-It badge. I could lock you up, like forever!" he snarled at her.

Sarah sighed," Again, dude, I don't know why I'm here."

"I think you know exactly why you're here."

Sarah lost it. Everything. Including her sanity, she was sure.

"HELLO! DO YOU HAVE EARS MAYBE? I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE AND YOU WON'T TELL ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE HECK YOU ARE!"

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!"

Sarah decided to shut it. Everything she had said so far wasn't gaining her anything other then a small, gratifying sense of self-satisfaction. On the other hand…

All at once, they were blindsided, by something big.

Sarah screamed as the roof of the car was wrenched open, and a familiar yellow hand pulled her out. Sarah could barely see what was happening, she was tumbled about before she found herself back in the front seat of Bumblebee.

"What took you so long?" she breathed in relief.

"I can't stand losing you," an unfamiliar song intoned. Sounded… The Police?

"We gotta get outta here, Bee!" Sarah squeaked as she turned to see all seven vehicles in sharp pursuit," They're government guys, Bee, they might have helicopters on us in a… oh."

Her warning came slightly too late. There was already the steady whir of helicopter blades.

Sarah winced as Bee accelerated on the road," C'mon, Bee, Rock what you got!" she cheered, and then screamed slightly as Bee veered, sending her tumbling to the passenger seat," Sorry!" a voice squeaked from the radio. The seatbelt suddenly fastened around her, securing her as the chase began.

Sarah gulped slightly as she heard police sirens. Bee suddenly veered off again, going off-road. Sarah screamed slightly as the ride became more bumpy… not exactly the best thing to do.

"AH-RA-RA-RA-" she stopped, as she realized screaming was NOT helping ANYONE… least of all herself. Gritting her teeth, Sarah braced her long legs against the dashboard, giving herself a better position.

She could barely see, but dawn was coming. If they didn't hide and soon, they would never escape these government buffoons… especially that jerk of an agent…

8~8~8~8~8~8

Agent Simmons had been absolutely horrified when his vehicle had been decapited, in so many words, and his quarry escaped his grip.

But more then that, he could not believe it when a vehicle behind them suddenly ramped up, changing shape slightly, two arms had morphed from the body of the car, and grabbed onto their own car, ripping the roof off. The prisoner had been nabbed, so to speak, and somehow or other… the car was back to normal, with the hostage in the bowels of the front seat.

He and his men all struggled to get out of the van and into another one, giving chase as soon as they could," Get those copters now! We have a code red situation! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Move it!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~

Rachel glared at Ironhide as she snarled," Listen up, you useless heap of scrap-metal, I don't give a FLIP about your credentials, I'm GOING to avenge my brother and you can't do SQUAT about it, savvy?"

Jazz, watching from the sideline, began to chuckle," Ironhide, we're burning time we don' 'ave. Mebbe we should jes' help her. Would probably be faster then doin' it THIS way…"

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Ironhide roared at him.

Jazz just shrugged, as Rachel glared at the both of them," Look, either you're with me or against me, and if you don't choose which one that is, then I'll SHOOT BOTH OF YOU to get where I'm going! Got me!"

Ironhide growled as he turned away from Jazz and Rachel, radioing Optimus,"_Prime, We have the Lennox human in our hands… but she's giving us tremendous problems. She's refusing to come with us. She wants to go and HUNT the decepticons who are hunting her!"_

_"Then we have no choice. Immobilize her and bring her here."_

_"Easier said then done, Prime. I don't know what happened to her, but she's… part cybertronian."_

_"WHAT?"_

_Ironhide winced as both Optimus and Ratchet's voice bellowed through their internal comlink._

_"Sir, please don't blow my audio-receptors. Rachel Lennox is able to transform into… something unnatural. Definitely not human, but not quite like us. It's…WEIRD."_

There was a stunned silence.

Rachel suddenly yelled," Your time is running out! I'm leaving in 10 minutes!"

Ironhide growled slightly as Optimus finally decided, with great weariness,_" Patch me through to her."_

Rachel was startled when a voice spoke in her head,"_ Rachel Lennox? I am Optimus Prime."_

_"Uh… ok… How did you-"_

_"It was just a hunch. If you're truly part cybertronian, then you have the primary functions of our species. The internal audio receptors are part of those primary functions. There isn't much time. As we speak, you are being hunted. The Decepticons need the blood of two other girls and you, in order to find an object of power called the Allspark."_

_"I know, ol' Iron-butt told me about that."_

_"I HEARD THAT!"_

_"YOU'RE EAVESDROPPING? I'M GONNA-"_

_"Ironhide! Lennox! STAND DOWN! BOTH OF YOU!" _

Rachel sullenly became quiet as Ironhide backed away from her, glaring with his icy blue optics.

She inclined her head as Optimus continued," _We need to insure that you and the others do not fall into decepticon hands. If you comply with my men, we will help you avenge your brother."_

_"How can I be sure?"_

_"You have my word as a Prime."_

Rachel sighed as she thought it out. He sounded trustworthy. And her gut wasn't giving her any red flags.

_"Fine. I'll do it."_

_"Thank you, Rachel Lennox."_

Rachel sighed as she turned and looked at both Ironhide and Jazz," K, cowboys… let's get this show on the road."

8~8~8~8~8~

Sarah held perfectly still.

Bee had just managed to find a low bridge and had parked beneath it, right as the sun was coming up. Sarah wasn't sure, but it seemed his mode had flattened somewhat as he had driven beneath the bridge. Sarah felt her stomach somersault as she heard a helicopter pass over the bridge.

"Bee…" she whimpered softly. Bee said nothing, but she could understand why. They would be caught if they didn't keep perfectly still.

Sarah held her breath as she saw shadows sflit across the dry water bed.

"We're right on top of it!"

"_What now? What are we going to do now?" _Sarah thought desperately.

8~8~8~

"So... what's going on?" Leigh asked her captors casually, filing her nails with her teeth.

Frenzy looked at her in disgust. He stayed away from her cage, not wishing to repeat a certain incident involving his eye.

"Fleshling so stupid! Why ask stupid questions?"

"Huh, stupid eh? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your looks are the epitome of stupid, you bony little bot."

"DON'T CALL FRENZY NAMES!" Frenzy hissed at her, jumping up and down with rage.

Barricade growled as he looked at both of them menacingly," Both of you shut up before I do something you regret!"

Leigh shrugged," I just asked a question!"

Frenzy glared at her," When my brother gets here, I'm going to ask him to dismantle you personally."

"You have a brother?" Leigh, pretending to be dumb, rolled her eyes in disust," Wow, I guess your parents couldn't get enough stupidity, huh?"

"SHUT UP! NOT SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT SOUNDWAVE!"

Barricade growled just a little more as he again commanded," I said SHUT IT. Although..." he paused as he found himself not entirely disagreeing with Leigh.

Leigh shrugged," I'm right, aren't I?"

Barricade rolled his optics. Frenzy hissed," Of course not! Fleshling is stupid!"

Leigh hissed," Oh yeah? Well it takes one to know one, you incompetent peice of scrap metal!"

Frenzy roared shrilly as he let loose a razor-sharp disc. Leigh gasped as she dove to the ground of her cage. The disc sliced through her cage, narrowly missing it, it whirred back... unfortunately, Frenzy missed his weapon, and the disc lodged itself into Barricade's chest plate.

Barricade growled as he looked down on Frenzy.

Frenzy would have gulped if he could have... as it were, this was not good. Not good at all.

Leigh silently and carefully slipped out of her cage as Barricade tried to pummel the feckless Frenzy, slipping out of the empty and abandoned parking garage, she took off at a run, pumping her compact and skilled legs as her small feet flew over the ground.

* * *

YA! An update! I'm having a lot of fun writing this! but... reviews mean a whole lot to me... so... please review, those of you who happen to read this! PLEASE! it inspires me to update faster!


	9. Hearts of the Innocent

Yay! next chapter!

If any of this is confusing, let me know! I'll see what I can do to improve...

Read on people!

Chapter 7

Hearts Of The Innocent

Ironhide grumbled silently as he drove, Rachel sitting in his driver's seat. She was stony quiet as she looked at the landscape. They were well out of any city-limit, and she asked quietly," So… how long have you been stationed here?"

"That is an irrelevant story, femme."

"I'm not asking for a story, nitwit. I'm asking for information."

"Last time I checked, this was not an interrogation."

"WHY are you such a hard case?"

"I'm a soldier."

"Fair enough." Rachel muttered, able to understand… somewhat," I got the impression you don't like me."

"I don't."

"So why are you saving my butt?"

"Because those were my orders."

"Are you going to say more then a less-then-5-word sentence?"

"No."

Rachel sighed again," Maybe I should'a gone with Jazz, he seems like he'd be a better conversationalist."

"I don't get paid to talk."

"Oh HO! 6 words now! Careful, Ironhide, you might start to talk to me."

"Please shut up."

"Sorry, buddy, you don't shut me up that easy."

"Primus, Lennox, would you please shut up?"

"That's 7."

Ironhide firmly declined to answer. But he had a very good reason to decline because at that moment he was blindsided and knocked off the road.

Rachel yelped as Ironhide's tires spun.

Jazz transformed immediately, leaping into the smaller transformer which had attacked Ironhide, throwing the smaller, cat-like decepticon back into the forest.

"Ironhide, get outta here! Get Rachel and get out of here!"

Ironhide swerved, dumping Rachel out, he transformed," You're faster. Take her! Go Jazz! That's an order!"

Jazz, with no other option, transformed, waiting for Rachel, who shook her head as she growled," He's MINE!" and ran into the forest.

Ironhide roared," RACHEL LENNOX YOU GET BACK HERE!" as he tried to overtake her.

Rachel nimbly dodged between the trees, knowing he couldn't get past the foliage without knocking the trees over and causing her harm.

Jazz held Ironhide back, telling him as much," Ironhide, no! we might hurt Rachel!"

"If we don't, Ravage CERTAINLY will!"

Jazz was about to say something else, when they all heard it; a low, whining growl and then the sound of shots being fired, and then the piercing shrieks of obscenities uttered in Rachel's voice.

All at once, Ravage's body was flung from the forest, Rachel in hot pursuit as she growled," YOU SONNUVA WHORE! I'm Going to BUST YOUR BUTT!"

Ravage clawed the ground as he roared in reply, his one orb gleaming as he snapped his jaws at Rachel, glaring at all three of his opponents.

Rachel yelled in fury as she charged straight at him, in her new mechanic form as she used her jet pack to propel herself into the air, she aimed her blaster and fired at her opponent, who had guns of his own, which he was using on her and Ironhide and Jazz.

With a sudden whirl, Ravage careened into the air, managing to snag Rachel's foot, he dragged her down and poised his mouth on her neck her neck, growling menacingly at both Ironhide and Jazz. the big mechanical cat couldn't talk, but his message was clear: One more step and I'll kill her.

Jazz whispered," They need her alive, Ironhide… He's bluffing."

Ironhide growled as her stared back at the single, savage ruby orb.

8~8~8~8~8~

Sarah winced as she saw Strobe lights, and suddenly, Bumblebee sped out from under the bridge, his tires spinning. Sarah gulped as the light of day surrounded her. The men were nearly upon them. Sarah guessed this was the reason Bee was acting. Better late then never…

Or so one would think. They were surrounded by pursuit within seconds. There was an alley. Bee spun towards it, entering the alley, which was between two close buildings, he raced towards the other street. Sarah screamed as one police car pulled up, blocking them entirely. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact which was rapidly approaching…

It never came.

Sarah screamed some more as she was suddenly thrown into the air. Her body was gently caught, as she heard the sounds of metal gears whirring, and Bee jumped, in his robot mode, cradling Sarah protectively as he rolled, on the opposite side of the barricade… but now his presence was fully revealed.

And the men pursuing them took full advantage as they all began to fire nets and nitrogen gas at the cybertronian warrior, tripping him over and freezing his fuel intake.

Bumblebee placed Sarah on a balcony as he was taken. There was no way he could escape now, not without harming somebody. He surrendered. Sarah screamed as he was brought down. And suddenly, she was caught, strong arms grabbing a hold of her, she was taken, forced to the ground.

"You can run but you can't hide," She groaned as the words hit her ears," Not even your little friend down there could keep you away from me."

At this, Sarah's jaw clenched.

They say that a person, under great stress and with enough adrenaline, can accomplish great feats.

Sarah managed to roll so the guy pushing her down lost his balance and as she sprang up, she clobbered Agent Simmons square in the jaw.

And then she was handcuffed and carted away… But Agent Lennox had a bruise that well beat Texas ANYDAY.

She struggled against the men, hollering insults and blasphemies all the way.

The fiery words were ignored of course… not even Bee could hear her words now. He was… well, he wasn't moving.

Oh Lord in Heaven… No… He couldn't be…

"YOU KILLED HIM! NOOOOOOO!"

8~8~8~8~8

The Secretary of Defense listened one more time as Epps explained what had happened to his phone.

At this moment, someone on satellite intel duty spoke up," Sir? Sir, I think you should see this…"

They gathered around the screen. Epps' eyes grew huge, and Dog whispered," Madre de Dios…"

"Those things! They look like the thing back in Qatar! And like The little crab bot that attacked us in the Middle East village!"

The Secretary of Defense looked closer as one smaller image caught his eye.

"What is that thing?"

8~8~8~8~8~

Rachel caught a wink from Jazz and she moved her arm, forcing Ravage's orb to leave Ironhide and Jazz for a split second. It was all they needed.

A magnetic pulse from Jazz's shield sent Ravage flying, and Rachel too, but it loosed her from his jaws and she righted herself with her jetpack.

Ironhide charged his cannon and aimed, firing. The blast seemed to shatter the earth as it hit Ravage, sending him flying into four different pieces.

Rachel landed, her eyes glittering as she donned her human form once again, whispering," We did it…" she looked at Jazz and Ironhide with a big white smile.

Ironhide grumbled," Let's roll out already!"

8~8~8~8~

Leigh, her feet flying over the ground, whispered," Oh shit! Oh God please help me, please, please don't let them get me… God please, please please don't let them kill me, please, let me live, or at least give me something to hurt them with before they kill me…"

Suddenly, she heard the roar of an engine behind her, which spurred her to move from a fast sprint to a break-neck gallop.

She ran hard, her legs pumping and feet flying as she desperately searched for a place to hide. She cut across a neighborhood, ignoring the barking of dogs as she quietly let over a fence, cutting across a back street. She bit back a scream as she heard the angry squeal of tires behind her, and turned to look.

It was Barricade… and he's wasn't cruising. He was after her, with all the fiber of his robot being.

Leigh's breath burned in her lungs as she tried to leap over another fence. She missed.

Falling back, she nearly impaled herself, tumbling to the ground, she struggled to her feet…

Barricade was almost upon her, when he was blindsided, by a Semi. Leigh stumbled to her feet, grimacing as she realized she had twisted her ankle. She couldn't run.

The semi shoved the mustang into the ditch on the other side of the back street before reversing and roaring towards her, skidding to a stop, the door opened and a voice commanded," Quick, Leigh McDuff, there's not much time! Get in!"

Leigh didn't think about it as she gritted her teeth, using her good leg, she hopped into the semi, using her strong arms to get into the seat. To her surprise, the door slammed shut behind her, and she cried out as she was nearly thrown out of her seat. The seat belt snaked out and wrapped around her, holding her tight as the Semi zoomed out onto the main street.

Leigh curled up, her ankle throbbing with each swerving turn. At times, it seemed that the gouge Semi would either overturn or ram into a noter car, but they made it, though it was by the skin of their teeth.

It took a few moments, but Leigh realized that there wasn't a driver in the seat with her.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I am Optimus Prime. I came to remove you from decepticon hands."

"You're… You're an Autobot. I heard them talking about you."

"There's no time for me to explain everything right now, McDuff. Onc you are safe, we will explain everything."

Leigh nodded tight as she gingerly tried to sit up, turning in her seat, she looked out the back window and screeched as she saw Barricade, who was coming up fast.

With little to no time to waste, Optimus transformed. Leigh found herself tumbling through the air before being deftly caught and placed on a rooftop.

She fell to the ground, her ankle throbbing, as Optimus turned and met the on-coming Barricade.

Barricade snarled," AUTOBOT SCUM!" as he threw his fist into Optimus' chest plate, miniature razors slicing out and cutting into Optimus' chest plate.

A sword-like weapon shot out from Optimus' wrist and he swung it into Barricade's face, growling as Barricade quickly parried the blow with his armored-wrist and grabbed Optimus' wrist with his free servo, wrenching the larger transformer into the ground.

Leigh hissed as she saw this, and something happened within her. She wasn't sure how it happened; instinct seemed to take over as she placed her hands to her temple, grimacing in pain, but a clear thought running through the track of her mind,"_Cease and desist. Retreat to barracks. New mission in store."_

Barricade suddenly backed away and turned, transforming, he raced away. Optimus stood to his feet, grabbed Leigh gently and placed her into his cab as he transformed.

They drove down the road, quickly eluding the real police.

Leigh was quiet for a long time, trying to figure out what had happened to her.

Optimus finally spoke," There is more to you then you'll ever know, Leigh McDuff."

"Tell me what the hell is going on. Please."

Optimus began to explain. He concluded by observing," My medical Officer, Ratchet, suspects that you and the other two, Sarah and rachel, have been endowed with special abilities that have remained dormant in your human bodies. But after coming into contact with Cybertonian energy, the energon within your own blood is activated."

"SO… what now?"

"That is a good question, one that must remain unanswered for now, McDuff."

"Just call me Leigh. Please." Leigh mumbled as she added," So, where's Sarah?"

Optimus was quiet.

Leigh groaned," That FEATHERHEAD! I KNEW she was getting in over her head when she bought that Camaro!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~

Sarah sat, unmoving and stony-faced, as the silence of the empty room pressed in around her. Her heart hurt… so bad.

Bee… he was dead.

Her truest friend. her first car. The first person to tell her she was worth something. She clenched the handles of her chair with fiery anger, a wrath she had never felt before.

Why? WHY? WHYYYYYYYY?

She wasn't quite aware, but she had spoken aloud, screaming as she stood up from her chair and threw her fists against the door.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! WHY?" She cried as her fists broke and bled. Her wrists became bruised and she sank to the ground, sobbing in hopeless anger.

At that moment, the door opened. Sarah looked up despondently. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"Hello Sarah."

"D-Daddy?"

* * *

Yes, a bit of a Cliffhanger there... I'll try to update as soon as possible... Also the chapter title is named after Kutless' song.

Please review if you've read this far!


	10. Million Dollar Man

Thank you all to my reviewers and to all who have fave'd this story!

Chapter 8

Million Dollar Man

Barricade went back to the base, where Frenzy was sulking. The little bot jabbered, (Did you get her?)

(No. Soundwave sent a message that he has a new mission for us.)

(You idiot! I never got a message from Soundwave! I would have been the first to know! I-) Frenzy stopped and suddenly quivered, his optics shutting and then opening. He seemed to be having some sort of trouble.

Soundwave's voice broke through their communicators ( Barricade, you have been tricked by the fleshling. The energon in her blood must have been activate. Why have you not reported this?)

(I was not aware that the fleshling would be so dangerous as that, Soundwave)

There was a moment of silence. Barricade was seething with rage inwardly. How could he have fallen for so simple a trap? How had the fleshling learned their language in so short a time?

(Ravage has been off-lined. Pursuit of all three humans: Imperative. Barricade: retrieve Leigh McDuff immediately.)

(It will be done)

8~8~8~8~8~8

The Sector 7 technician sighed as he looked at his daughter. God, she'd grown so much… she was so tall… just like her grandfather.

Paul Witwicky sighed as he stood with the door closed, his sad eyes examining her as she stared in anger, betrayal and disbelief.

"What… what are you doing here?" She finally hissed.

"I work here. Honey, there's so much you don't understand and there's too much to explain."

"I'm not stupid."

The words caught him off-guard as her eyes closed for a second before she summarized," The same genetics in me are in you, aren't they?"

"They were. I passed them to you. Which means I no longer possess them." Paul tried to explain.

Sarah blinked before snorting," But that's the reason you're here, isn't it?"

"Yes. You and I both have been given an uncommon ability… a way with machinery. I used to be extremely skilled at fixing machines… but now, I'm just the best on the base. I'm not the genius I used to be. YOU however…" He circled around," You took a damaged alien species and _fixed it_. Brought it back to life, in a sense. You, an untrained, young woman, fixed one of the most complicated species known to mankind. If that's not special, then I'm not a man, and never was one."

Sarah just stared at him dully as she countered," Yeah, and then, you… your buddies… killed him."

"Oh, he's not dead."

A jolt ran through her body," What did you say?"

"Your guardian. He's not dead. That is what he was acting as, correct? Your guardian-"

She was in his face, before he had time even to blink as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him against the wall, she snarled," Take me to him! NOW."

"Sarah, let me go. It's not that simple-"

"Really? I can make it that simple. Take me to him or I'm going to whoop your ass for being a jerk, a lousy father and a male chauvinist PIG!"

Her father stared back at her with an expression that could only be described as complete shock, terrified sorrow and, strangely enough, unfettered pride.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you've had to deal with so much in your life. I never wanted this for our family-"

"Save it," she hissed," Let Bumblebee go. I promise, I'll do whatever you want me to do, if you let him go."

Paul groaned slightly," Honey, as much as I appreciate your bravery and your self-sacrificing offer, you're missing the point."

"Enlighten me. Please."

"Let me go."

Sarah glared at him with her green eyes before finally letting him go. Straightening his rumpled jacket, he tried to explain," NBE 2 will not be harmed. He's being kept in stasis-"

"Wait, wait, what do you mean NBE 2?" Sarah asked, with a cryptic glare.

Her father sighed and then shrugged," Perhaps it would be best to _show_ you."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Rachel sighed as she slumped into the seat, putting a hand to her forehead, she muttered," I'm STILL hungry…"

"We don't have time to stop," came Ironhide's rough response," We're already late… too late."

"Too late for what?" Rachel's voice was surprisingly soft. It almost took Ironhide by surprise as he gruffly responded," Sarah Witwicky has been captured by humans and her guardian, Bumblebee, along with her. Leigh McDuff is in safe hands. But if Sarah is not recovered soon, then the Decepticons will mobilize and take her back. The humans are no match for our foes."

Rachel sighed as she leaned back in her chair," How do you know all this? We haven't actually met up with ANYONE for nearly five and a half hours."

"Radio communication… among other things. Your human tool, the World Wide Web serves as a very easy way for us Cybertronians to gather information."

Rachel perked up," That's pretty cool."

"Cool?"

"Never mind; it's really interesting," Rachel put a hand to her head, man, it felt like it was pounding all of a sudden.

"Rachel Lennox, you may as well recharge. There's nothing further you can do until we reach our destination."

"Is that your suggestion or Jazz's?"

"Mine. Now enter recharge."

"It's actually called sleep, for us huma-"

"You're not quite human anymore."

Rachel opened her mouth and then closed it as those words impacted her. She sighed and nodded," That's the most intelligent thing I've heard you say since I met you."

"Lennox…"

"I'm joking… sorta," Rachel chuckled as she closed her eyes and let her exhaustion carry her into a dreamless sleep.

(She's some femme, eh?)

If he could have, Ironhide would have rolled his eyes at the communication from Jazz (She's just a human ally, Jazz. Nothing more)

(Yeah? Then why are ya bin' so protective of her? Even when yer under orders, 'Hide, you still ain't the friendliest Meche toward humans.)

(Frankly, Lieutenant, it's none of your damn business.)

There was nothing more from Jazz but Ironhide knew the younger and more laid-back Autobot was grinning in self-satisfaction. It did nothing to soothe his temper any when he realized that he WAS concerned for Lennox. She was now mumbling something incoherent, probably a flashback in her hard drive.

"Will… I'm coming…"

Will?… who was that? Ironhide thought to himself as he monitored her body functions, checking to see if she was in danger. No… she was perfectly healthy for a human… was this normal for a human?

"Bro, hang on… Don't go… no, wait, Will…" Her voiced carried on with such emotion, Ironhide started to become worried.

(Jazz, Rachel is talking in her rechar- Sleep. I mean sleep.)

(Let her alone, Ironhide. Th' femme needs a good recharge. She looked like she hadn't gotten much)

Ironhide didn't reply. And Rachel, though she continued to mumble sporadically, didn't say anything else that seemed coherent enough to understand. But he still felt… well, worried. What was going on in that processor of hers?

8~8~8~8~8~8

Ratchet pulled over as Optimus arrived at the rendezvous they had agreed on.

Leigh looked out the window at the yellow medic truck.

"So… another autobot I assume?"

"Yes, Leigh. This is Medical Officer Ratchet."

Ratchet made a huffing noise as he spoke," I see this one managed to get a minor injury while in Decepticon Care."

Leigh grumbled," Huh, and I thought Barricade was a crab."

Before ratchet could retort, Optimus broke in," Ironhide and Jazz are en-route. We were able to track Witwicky's unique energon signal up to a point. It disappeared here," He showed a virtual map to Leigh, who studied it quickly," Hey… oh my gosh, that's over by the hoover dam! How did they get there so quickly?"

"We don't know but chances are if we could track Sarah that far, then the Decepticons are already there."

"Well, let's bust a move, bots!" Leigh wriggled impatiently. She grimaced as Ratchet broke in," First, let's see to that ankle."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sarah slowly walked after the man who was her father. She looked at him with all the horrible feelings that had been cooped up inside for the longest time. Thankfully, she was so relieved that Bee wasn't dead, she wasn't acting on any of those slightly murderous thoughts that were hounding at her brain.

"Sarah, we have known about this robotic alien race for quite some time. Your great grandfather made one of the most important discoveries of mankind… but he paid dearly for it."

"And?" Sarah questioned dully.

She could hardly believe it when she heard the faint verses of a song echo softly in her head,

_He's driving down a road to nowhere_

_The moon reflects off his spotless car_

_Speeding away from all he's known_

_To greener grass on the other side…_

She blinked as she realized her father was string at her," Um, sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Well, you asked what I meant by NBE2. The truth is… we've been keeping a specimen of this alien race, here in the hoover dam, for over 100 years. He's the "Ice Man" your grandfather discovered. And, I'd bet anything that his allies are the ones who made the attack on the Qatar base."

"WHAT?" Sarah squawked.

Her father winced," You didn't hear about that?"

"I most certainly did not!"

"Pity ya didn't, it's a _colorful _story …"

Sarah whipped around to face three soldiers, who were being lead by the secretary of defense.

Her father nodded respectfully as the Secretary looked around with evident anger," You mean to tell us that you've been keeping a hostile alien in captivity for over a hundred years and you didn't think that the government needed to know this?"

"Mr. Secretary, with all due respect, it was decided that the utmost secrecy was our only true defense of this knowledge. Now, with the attack on the Qatar base, this is-"

"Why did they take Rachel?" Epps suddenly pushed in, his cold, dark eyes steely as he glared at these men. His comrade was still in danger for all he knew.

"Well, we have a theory about that-"

"Let's hear it."

It wasn't a suggestion. Boomer was glaring, his cold steely grey eyes unblinking as he stared the Sector Seven agent down.

"Hold on one minute!"

Sarah grinned slightly as Agent Simmons walked in, his eyes still dark from the punch Sarah had so graciously given him. He did not look pleased," What are these people doing here? This is a restricted area!"

"Sir, our superior ordered that Sarah be shown NBE1, so that she may better understand why we have placed NE2 under stasis," Paul told Simmons.

The Secretary of Defense glared at Simmons as he growled," You boys better have a good explanation for all this."

Agent Simmons, not for the first time since Sarah had seen him, looked nervous as he responded," We do… uh… I hope we do."

As he frantically tried to explain the reasons behind Sector Seven, Sarah leaned towards her father. With sadness in her eyes, she asked," Daddy, why did you leave us? How come you haven't spoken to me all these years?"

He looked at her without response. And Sarah heard the small verse in her head again…

_Now everything is not what he thought_

_His guilt reaches in for all of his wrong_

_The profit is worthless when you're alone_

_The grass isn't green on this lonely side_

"I didn't come back because I thought it was better for you." Her father told her quietly.

"Better for me? Or for you?" Sarah hissed quietly as the chorus rang softly in her head,"

_He's a million dollar man_

_He's got everything he wants _

_But now what he wants is what he had_

_But he threw it all away _

_For a life filled with cars and rings and everything that money can bring_

Her father didn't answer.

* * *

I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! The song and title is by Kutless. It's awesome, you guys.


	11. Mistakes

Here you go, my readers! I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I've had a lot on my plate... I hope this chapter doesn't stink. Someone hit me if it does!

Chapter 9

Mistakes

As Sarah stared with sad and angry eyes at her father, another man dressed in a suit entered the room and, noting the tension between the soldiers and the Sector Seven agent, questioned, "What's going on here?"

"Thank goodness you arrived sir. Did you authorize the presence of these men?" Agent Simmons asked, gesturing to John Keller, the Quatar survivors and Sarah witwicky, who muttered under her breath," I'm not a man…"

"I most certainly did. Events are unfolding in which we will need all the help we can get," The older man turned to Sarah and told her," I'm Tom Banachek, head of Sector Seven."

She nodded quietly as she asked," Can I please have my car back?"

"Your car is an alien. We don't know, at this point, whether he's friendly or-"

"If you don't give him back, then I promise to make your life miserable," Sarah responded coldly.

Tom Banachek gave her a hard stare," Young lady, the security of our planet is at stake. If you truly wish to be uncooperative, then you will be confined."

Sarah glared at him as she responded," You can try. Eventually though, you're going to find that my car has many of the answers to your present problems. If he does end up escaping and finds out you've locked me away, he's going to be ticked off. Not to mention the fact that you've already mistreated him."

five minutes later, Sarah found herself once again isolated in a room all by herself. She stood and paced, restless. Suddenly, she paused as she looked at the security lock in the room. She glared at it, her mind working," _I fixed Bumblebee. An advanced alien robot. Could I unlock that door there?"_

She hesitated and the voices of so many discouragers in the past years taunted her.

_Sarah, you're so tacky!_

_Useless, utterly hopeless geek..._

_Crater-face!_

_Klutz! _

_Drama Queen, glad you could join us..._

_ENOUGH, _She pushed them all out of her head and went to the lock. She gently examined it before reaching into her hair and pulling out a single bobby pin.

A smile flashed across her face as she looked at the bobby pin. True, she was no slave to fashion, but the bobby pin did more then just hold back that one annoying patch of hair. She put the bobby pin to the wall and pried the metal surface off, revealing wires beneath the metal grating. She felt among the wires, very carefully, and sensed which ones needed to be pulled. A jolt of electricity coursed into her, but didn't harm her, surpringly. Closing her eyes, she was surprised when a visual map of her objective flashed through her mind's eye. Relying on this inward map, she work, pulling, gently rewiring the door and it's alarm.

In less then 10 minutes, she had the door opened.

It had taken persistence and she had nearly given up more then once, feeling unconfident in her abilities. But each time she wanted to give up, an image of Bee, in both vehicle mode and robot mode flashed through her mind. Each time she had felt down, he had always brought her back up, in some small way or other.

No way, no way would she let him down now!

When the door opened, she almost felt that she would burst with utter excitement and disbelief. She held on to the door knob, looking out very carefully before slipping out into the hall. She breathed in and out before moving as fast and as quietly as she could.

_I'm coming Bee, I'm coming!_

8~8~8~8~8~8

As Optimus and Ratchet traveled down the road, Leigh sighed," I really wish Sarah was here right now. I just know she'd be freaking out," Leigh chuckled as she added," And then, I'd probably tell her to man up or something."

_"Why would you tell her such a thing? It's literally impossible for you female humans,"_ Ratchet objected. His voice crackled in over her mental radio.

"It's a figure of speech, dude. What I mean is, I would tell her to stop being a wimp," Leigh rolled her eyes.

Optimus replied," _When I met her, she did indeed appear the timid type._"

Ratchet's voice crackled in over Optimus' radio," _Unfortunate that she should be brought into this mess, she has no business being the key to such an important mission."_

Leigh frowned as she replied testily," You are the most disrespectful bot I have ever met! Sure, Sarah's a dweeb and a scaredy-cat, but she's loyal and the best person to entrust a secret to."

Optimus hid a smile as he replied," _You appear to be very defensive of your friend. I am glad to see it. It will prove useful if the two of you are ever in decepticon hands."_

Leigh scowled," If I ever get the chance, I'm going to give those decepticon bastards so much crap, they'll choke on it!"

Ratchet growled," _Good luck, human."_

Leigh rolled her eyes," Same to you, old man."

Optimus cut in before the two could start arguing again," _Er, how long have you known Sarah, Leigh?"_

"Oh, pfft, like forever, man. Well, pretty much anyways. I mean, let's see, she totally ran into me when we were in 1st grade. Literally, ran into me like I was a wall or something and she kinda just clung to me cause I didn't chase her off and I even did stuff for her, like helping her with homework and protecting her in gym class, see? And really, she's the only person I ever met who wasn't a jerk. She's not perfect, sure, but she's not like the snooty cheerleaders or the stupid bitches on my soccer team. She's a good friend. Are we there yet?"

_"Almost. We're getting closer_," Optimus replied.

Leigh looked out the window, shivering somewhat. She missed her friend, desperately.

_Sarah, please don't be hurt or something. I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself for all the rotten things I've said to you. Please, please be ok._

As Leigh sat back, she closed her eyes. She jumped as she heard the cybertronian language break through her thoughts. She squealed, putting a hand to her ear, which did nothing as this was a sound she couldn't block out.

"Leigh? What is it?" Optimus voiced, concerned at her physical reactions.

"I'm picking up a communication!" Leigh snapped," I have no idea!"

Her vision seemed to turn inwards as she listened to the voice. It was deep, rough and yet completely computerized and void of emotion.

_(Leigh McDuff, you are being monitored. Do not try to run. You cannot hide.)_

Leigh set her jaw as she replied with a snarl (_You rusty bucket of bolts, just try something.)_

Leigh added out loud," Optimus, some decepticon just told me we're being "monitored."

Optimus didn't respond. Because at that moment, the seventh circle of HELL broke loose.

Optimus heard the beginnings of a warning from Ratchet before he shoved Leigh out of his passenger seat, transforming, he told Leigh very simply and plainly, RUN!"

Leigh snarled," Damnit!" as she began to hobble away as fast as she could before the ground rocked under her feet, causing her to go flying a couple of feet. other cars on the same road were thrown and/or squealed to a stop as the ground rocked again with the impact of a missile.

Leigh saw four decepticon bastards. And in her mind, she was weaving a tapestry of profanity. Upon which, she noticed that every single transformer turned to look at her with horror.

Oops… this whole "broadcasting" ability was going to take some getting used to...

8~8~8~8~8

Rachel wriggled impatiently as Ironhide and Jazz approached the Hoover Dam.

"Well?"

"This is where Sarah's energy signature is coming from. Now, we wait for Prime."

Rachel sighed and squirmed," Guys, I have to take a powder. Do you mind?"

"Yes," growled Ironhide, before Jazz could respond.

Rachel glared," Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

There was silence, and Rachel glared at him," You are pathetic. I have to pee. Don't you guys ever have to go?"

Ironhide only hummed, confused by the human terms. Jazz spoke to him, via internal comlink, and Ironhide coughed as he spoke," Go, but be careful and do not let anyone see you!"

"_… That sounded really weird, but I'm not going to say anything,_" Rachel thought glumly as she took her leave, heading to the tourist shop. There had better be a little girl's room there or SOMETHING…

Jazz's tires suddenly squealed and he raced away. Ironhide's voice crackled through Rachel's head," Rachel, we're about to be attacked by incoming decepticons!"

Rachel groaned," NOW? I HAVE TO PEE!"

8~8~8~8~8

Sarah snuck past the security guards, coming to a halt as she peered around the corner, seeing Bee in stasis. The sight made her blood boil with rage. She didn't know why, but she felt something else besides rage. It wasn't another emotion, more like… a feeling of electricity. And pain. Definitely pain. Her eyes felt like they were burning.

As she touched the wall she noticed there was a power outlet. She quickly placed her fingers into the socket and felt the now familiar burst of electricity, connecting her with the power within. Closing her eyes, she saw the entire electrical network in the Hoover Dam. She very promptly shut it all down. And elsewhere, there was a loud sparking sound, and someone yelled," We're losing power!"

The technicians all raced from the room in fright as the computers refused to reboot and their tools powered down. As soon as the room was empty, Sarah rushed in and disconnected the wiring and machines from her guardian. Bee woke, springing to life as he regained the use of his limbs. His helmet suddenly flashed as he prepared his gun to fire, searching for his targets. However, he paused as he realized they were all gone… the only person there was the one he had wanted to see the most.

He couldn't think of anything to say. He could only whine and click with joy, unable to express how glad he was that she was ok. There wasn't a song in the world that could express what he felt. The relief and the magnitude of gratefulness that shone in his optics. He finally played a short clip from a song,

_You were there when I needed you!_

_You were there when the skies broke wide, wide open!_

Sarah smiled, despite tears, and told him," Nice to see you too, Bee. Let's blow this joint! We got team members to join up with!"

Bumblebee obliged by transforming into a Camaro. Sarah could hear the alarms going off, from whatever she had done to their equipment. As she climbed into Bee, his tires spun as he raced out the hallway, making people scream as they scrambled to get out of his way. security guards opened fire, but their bullets bounced off of him.

Sarah grinned…

And then froze as they entered the next room. Even Bee stopped short, as he saw the situation.

Megatron. Megatron stood in the room. He had obviously been kept in stasis, like Bee had been. And now…

"Oh. Shit. Oh shit. Oh SHIT!" Sarah gasped, unable to believe the magnitude of her mistake in shutting the power down in the building. The ice that had encased Megatron was melting fast.

Bee backed out of the room, swerving he headed the other way.

Sarah's thoughts raced and she commanded," Bee! Let me out! I gotta try to fix the wiring! Let me out!"

Bee slammed on his brakes, letting her out. Sarah quickly raced to a plug that was in the wall. She put her hand to it, trying to tap back into the electricity. No use.

She looked back at Bee, who revved his engine, _"Let's get out of here!" _A familiar line from a movie played.

Sarah was about to jump into him, when she saw her father, racing towards her. Bee transformed, his cannons fired up, but Sarah told him," Bee hold on!"

She was looking into the eyes of sorrow. Sorrow and something she could only call regret.

"Sarah, please, listen to me. I know what you did. And it can't be undone. You have to take this and get it as far away from here as you can!"

And he thrust a strange, glinting object into Sarah's arms. It was a huge rubix cube thing… The allspark. But… much smaller then she had seen...

She gaped at the heavy object in her hands, which she could feel sparked with unthinkable power.

She looked back at her father. She understood the pain, the message in his eyes. _There's so much I could say. So much that I've learned... Don't make my mistakes. Learn from my heart ache._

He responded harshly out loud," There's no time, Sarah. You have to get out of here! Go!"

Sarah nodded. Bee transformed back into a Camaro and she jumped into him. He took off.

Sarah's father stood there for a split second, wanting to tell her all the times he had wished she had a better father and how sorry he was for all the mistakes he had made.

But there was no time for that now. She cradled the cube as she asked," Where do we go, Bee?"

"Into the beautiful Mission City!" Came a radio voice. Sarah chuckled slightly. It was so ironic… not to mention random.

8~8~8~8~8

Leigh had managed not to get captured… up to this point. She had managed to grab some puny teenager boy, on a road trip with some buddies of his, and pretty much hijack their car. She drove off, callously ignoring their yelling as she drove, as fast as she could. Optimus had called for back up… whatever the hell that meant.

She screamed as another car smashed into her from her blinside. It was Barricade. Fan-EFFIN-TASTIC.

She struggled to maintain control of the car, growling as she was struck again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a magnetic pulse that shook the ground from beneath Barricade and leigh both. Leigh's car flew up into the air, but she was caught and gently placed on the ground.

Barricade went rolling, transforming into his robot mode, he snarled something naughty in Cybertronian.

_"I'm your back up, femme! Get out, quick!"_

Leigh saw the giant silver legs of another transformer before it folded back up into a silver solstice. She ditched the teenager's old ford for the solstice.

"Go! GO! GO!" screamed Leigh as she looked in the rearview mirror and saw a lot of mad Barricade.

The solstice's wheels screamed as he took off, dodging shots and his voice crackled over," Femme, see if you cin confuse th'a 'Con! Ah know ya got abilities, use em!"

Leigh sighed as she placed her hands on her temples, her eyes beginning to glow as she turned her thoughts inward and focused on this communication power she had.

She connected with seven hostile minds and imitated the gravelly voice that had communicated with her, giving them different and opposite commands. It seemed to work for all of them… except Barricade.

"Damn it…" the solstice muttered.

Leigh set her jaw and just kept it up.

8~8~8~8~8

Rachel had transformed into her robotic mode and using her new vision, she spotted the oncoming attack, giving Ironhide warning.

Then, she saw something just a little unbelievable. There appeared to be evacuees from the Hoover Dam itself. Rachel called to Ironhide," I'm going to do some investigating!"

"The hell you are ,rachel Lennox!" Ironhide responded roughly as a silver Jet suddenly roared over their heads. Rachel recognized the bastard and fired a shot, hitting him square on the back. She grinned… until he turned around, apparently now fully aware of her position.

"OH SHIT!" she screamed as she rocketed, using her jet pack to flee the missile he had shot at her.

It was of the heat-seeking model and she swore under her breath as she kept just slightly ahead of it.

The chase was on and the battle had definitely begun.

Fan-'effin'- tastic.

* * *

Please, if this isn't good, have the grace to tell me so. But if by some miracle you DO approve... review!

The title of the song is by Kutless. The lyrics are shown, before her father tells her to scram. The first song lyrics are by Jars of Clay's Five Candles (You Were There) and the movie line I think is from Toy Story.


	12. Sleeping City

YAY! An update! Ya'll enjoy!

Chapter 12

Sleeping City

Rachel had never moved so fast in her life. The missile was faster though.

She gritted the metallic teeth in her mouth, unable to shake the missile.

Suddenly, she heard a voice roar into her head, _(Rachel, fly towards me! Now!)_

Rachel snarled back, _(WHAT? I'll kill us BOTH!)_

_(That's an order Lennox! Trust me!)_

Rachel obeyed, not daring to close her eyes, she angled herself towards Ironhide, who had issued the command. His cannons were fired up and were pointed directly at her.

She grimly set her jaw as she heard the twin blasts.

To her surprise, the shots went past her, spiraling into the missile.

Rachel shot around, avoiding the fiery shrapnel that had exploded behind her.

She landed, not too far from Ironhide. He then shot a round at Starscream, finally hitting the bastard and knocking him to the ground.

Rachel looked up at Ironhide, who looked back down at her. Curtly, she told him," Thanks, Hide."

"Don't mention it. Ever." Ironhide scowled. They both went still, as the building suddenly burst open from the top.

A huge jet had erupted from the dam. It transformed, mid-air. Rachel stared at the monster. It was huge. Bigger then anything she had ever seen before.

Ironhide inhaled sharply,"_Megatron."_

Rachel sucked in her breath sharply," Oh great. We're screwed."

8~8~8~8~8

Sarah held the Allspark, looking back up at the steering wheel, she questioned," Bee, what was Optimus' plan once the Allspark was actually found?"

_"Hard to say, ma'am."_

Sarah shook her head," Of course. Can you contact them?"

_"Keep your head up high, dust off your shoulder, _

_It's alright, no, it's not over!"_

Sarah smiled briefly," Right. Keep me posted," in her mind, thinking," _Funny how he seems to be so optimistic. I should try to be more like that."_

8~8~8~8~8

Leigh held her ankle as it began to throb. Though Ratchet had wrapped it and given her a pain killer that he had claimed was safe for earthlings, It was hurting like crazy now.

Jazz was still being chased down by Barricade, being slightly faster and far lighter then the GT mustang.

He finally blurted," Look, femme, ya managed ta throw Barricade off da trail before. He's used to yer tricks by now."

"Apparently," Leigh dryly agreed. She had attempted to throw him off by imitating another Decepticon voice, but he had told her to go screw herself… in so many words, anyways.

Optimus' last message to Leigh, after she had managed to create a private network of communication between him, Jazz and Ratchet, was to locate Sarah and Bee. Rachel and Ironhide were still waiting at the rendezvous.

And that's where Jazz was headed. Unfortunately, they'd be dragging along a very angry and determined Barricade.

Suddenly, Leigh and Jazz both picked up on a transmission.

_(Come in, come in, Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, Hide! This is Scout Bumblebee and Sarah Witwicky! Anyone, come in!)_

Jazz responded and Leigh listened in with her new found ability,"_ (Bee! This is Jazz, reading' ya loud and clear!)_

(Sarah and I have found the Allspark, but Megatron has been reawakened from a cryogenic sleep. He probably has readings on the Allspark as we speak! I'm taking Sarah and the Allspark to Mission City, but I don't know if we'll be able to hold off Megatron for very long when he does find us.)

_(We're on our way!)_

Leigh demanded, _(is Sarah ok?)_

_(Sarah is fine. Maybe, if Rachel Lennox is in your hands, she can call for military assistance. She… is in the military… isn't she?)_

Jazz affirmed Bee's suspicions, _(Will do, Bumblebee. Jus' keep Sarah and the Allspark safe!)_

_(Copy that, Jazz!)_

The transmission cut off and Leigh grumbled," Now, if we could only be rid of ol' bucket face back there," she scowled as she turned in her seat to glare at the police car.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as SOMETHING big hit Barricade, knocking him off the road.

Leigh cheered and then screamed as a huge form leapt out of Jazz's way.

Jazz's voice rose," Cool it, femme, that's jus' Ol' Ironhide! Stop, screamin' girl, he ain't that ugly!"

Leigh stopped and retorted," How would you know? You're a guy!"

"True…"

Another robot, a smaller one with a distinctive, female look, landed on the street, as Jazz came to a stop. The robot-like girl walked over to Jazz and Leigh quickly and seriously.

"Leigh McDuff?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Rachel Lennox. Come with us."

"-If I want to live?" Leigh tried to joke. She paused as the older female gave a snort," Not likely."

Leigh grumbled as she stepped out of Jazz. Rachel looked at them all and asked," Does anyone have the faintest idea about where Sarah and her guardian, Bumblebee, are?"

Leigh responded," We just got a radio transmission from them! They're on their way to mission city!"

Rachel grew pale," Oh shit, that's where megatron is heading right now!"

Leigh quickly explained," Bumblebee said we should contact the military. Since you're, er, part of that branch, could you-"

"No, but I can try," rachel scowled as she looked at Leigh," What "gifts" did the energon give you?"

"Telepathy."

"Good. Find out if there's any military personnel at the Hoover Dam."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Epps had had enough. Things were heating up. First, the alarms went off, signaling that the pressure gages in the dam were off the charts. Then, there was a huge crack, announcing NBE1's exit from the secret base. Now, communications systems were… having issues.

He grabbed Agent Simmons by the collar, his eyes hard as he growled," Where's the girl? And where's her car?"

"I don't KNOW!" Agent Lennox snarled," Unhand me!"

Epps growled," I'm not playing with you, man. You'd better give us some serious answers."

Dog asked in confusion,"I thought you said she was in solitary confinement."

"Well, she escaped."

"HOW?"

"We don't have time for a game of 20 questions! NBE1 has broken loose and all communications has been cut off. The land line, cell phone, everything!"

Epps looked at his crew. Boomer, with a look of great patience, asked," Do you have short-wave radios? Or ANY other method of contact? The only things that actually hurt the bug-bot that attacked us in the Middle East were high-heat Sa -"

"I KNOW! I KNOW"

Epps let the man go, looking disgusted as he growled," So what DO you know?"

At this moment, however, there was a loud explosion, and Rachel Lennox stepped through a now gaping hole in the wall. Simmons wasn't sure, but it looked like her arm was now encased by a gun of some sort…

She deadpanned," Hey guys. We need to powwow."

"RACHEL!" Epps grabbed her, hugging her tight enough to crack her ribs.

She sucked in breath," If you don't put me down, I'm going to hurt you."

He put her down, but grinned down at her. Rachel shook her head, her dark eyes twinkling but her whole expression a scowl as she took charge," Look, this is going to sound crazy, but I've got a plan of sorts. The thing that Big Bad Bot is after is in Mission City. If he gets it, then pretty much the whole universe goes down the cosmic toilet."

"We got that already," Agent Simmons made the mistake of opening his mouth.

Rachel stared at him before asking," Who invited this pathetic excuse of a retard?"

"Not me!" all three soldiers chorused.

He scowled at her," Look, young lady, I-"

"-will get your mouth sewn shut if you don't shut it right now. We need to contact Airforce for support!"

"Can't do. Landlines are down and cell phones are worthless. Something shut them down." Agent Simmons had recovered his pride.

Rachel scowled at him," How about radio waves?"

A lightbulb seemed to flash above his head. Leigh blurted," I think that's how my telepathy works."

Rachel grinned," Then, I think we might be able to work something out. Leigh, you and Mr. Keller contact Airforce. Keep Jazz here for Backup. Boys," she looked at her comrades from the Midle East and scowled," We're going to avenge Will. Let's roll."

8~8~8~8~8

Darkness had clouded his mind. A glimpse of a frozen wasteland… And then, the feeling of breaking free from chains.

Megatron's eyes lit up, as he broke from the ice.

A roar broke from his vocal cords, a single clear and coherent conclusion spoken from the fibers of his being;

_"I AM MEGATRON!"_

With this spoken, both out loud and through his radio transmission, each and every decepticon knew, without a shadow of doubt, that their leader had returned.

And he was hungry for revenge.

Megatron fired his cannon and shot a hole through the wall of his concrete prison before transforming into his jet form. Swooping gracefully from the Hoover Dam, he swung into the air, seeing his second in command, Starscream, he transformed back into his robot form and demanded," Where is the Allspark?"

"It has not been located, my liege."

With a scowl, Megatron clenched his servo and snarled," You had more then enough time to find and free me. More then enough time to search out the Allspark. But, as usual, you show your true, cowardly colors, Starscream. I wonder you don't tire of always being a failure."

Starscream made no defense, no outward defense, instead, responding in a clipped tone," I'm relieved to have you back online, Lord Megatron."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sarah looked at the city, gulping as she murmured," This place is about to receive the shock of it's life."

Bee made a small whining sound, playing a small, musical number that Sarah recognized. She nodded vigorously," It's asleep now… but soon enough, this City is going to get a rude awakening, when they lock on to our location. Now that the Allspark's energy signature is no longer hidden, it won't be long before they discover us."

Bee was quiet before playing a small piece of a song,"

_I thought i had it all under control_

_I thought my fate was still in my hands_

_All of my plans were firmly set_

_By the words I had said_

_I forgot how quickly life can change_

_Now my vision cannot be the same_

Sarah sighed," True that. My life's not what I thought. But… I think I wouldn't have picked any other fate. Dying to save the universe seems a thankless task… but So long as I'm with you, not much else seems to matter."

Bee played another, short clip of a song,"

_Here we go for the hundredth time,_

_Hand grenade pins on every line._

Sarah's eyes hardened slightly as she nodded," Let's find a place to set up our last stand, Bee."

* * *

Ok, first of all, disclaimers. The lyrics from the first song are from Britt Nicole's "Headphones". The second Lyrics are from "Changing World" by Kutless. The chapter title is named after a musical piece from Kutless. I would suggest you listen to it, just to get a feel of that calm before the storm. ^_^ the last song lyrics are from "Bleed it out" by Linkin Park.

review!


	13. To Know That You're Alive

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update!

Please forgive me! And... I hope this chapter is, uh, satisfactory.

Chapter 13

To Know That You're Alive

Jazz, in his robot form, barely fit into the building. he would do little good there as Leigh's protection, so remained outside, his optics watching the sky and road carefully, ready for any attack that might be made. Leigh radio contact with him was open, however, and he could hear her thoughts of frustration as she tried to figure out how to contact the Air Force.

_(Damn it, I can't stand this! The radio doesn't have ANY mics!)_

_(Use yer head, girl)_

_(DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!)_

_(Wouldn't dream of it, honey)_

_(Oh, sure, go ahead and make fun of me!)_

_(Who would make fun of such a cute little human like you?)_

Complete radio silence. Jazz grinned at the silence. It seemed funny that his comment should invoke a reaction of silence in the vociferous Leigh.

Finally, Leigh tentatively radioed back,_ (Don't be cruel. There's absolutely NOTHING cute about me!)_

Jazz chuckled to himself as he replied, _(You're pretty small for a human. Most things that are small are considered cute, aren't they?)_

_(Go sit on a tack and spin)_

Jazz chuckled as she cut the connection, shaking his head, he thought to himself, (_Primus, she gotta hell ovvah temper, but definitely cute)_

8~8~8~8~8

The communications technician at the Airforce base was surprised, to say the least, when a girl's voice was transmitted through a radio that was sitting at his desk," _Hello? Testing, testing one two, three, can anyone hear me? Hellooo!"_

_"Who is this?"_ The communications officer picked up, demanding.

_"I'm Leigh McDuff, standing here with Senator Kelly. Whom am I speaking with?"_

8~8~8~8~

Leigh, struggling to remain focused on her job, told the senator," Alright, I accessed the Air Force people's radio transmission telepathically. Tell me what to tell them."

Senator Kelly replied," Tell them to send air support to Mission City," He gave her the codes to authorize this command.

As Leigh transferred the information, she felt a slight twinge in her thoughts. Someone was trying to tamper with her. Trying to alter her speech. She had a feeling it was the same bot who had contacted her, trying to scare her into submission.

He had no idea, unfortunately, who he was dealing with. Leigh McDuff, who's as stubborn as they come, with a temper to match her will.

_Awright, Big Boy, you wanna dance? Let's dance._

8~8~8~8~8~8

Rachel was riding one of the jeeps that Sector Seven had *_cough* _graciously *_cough* _given them. Epps was driving that particular jeep, along with whatever military personal were placed at the Hoover Dam. Dog and Boomer rode the other Jeep. Mission City was not that far from where they were currently located.

Rachel was in the midst of relating her full story to Eppsl, when a large, blue petersbilt, with a red flame job, pulled up alongside them, along with a Search and Rescue hummer.

Rachel grinned slightly as she grinned to Optimus, "Glad you could make it, Optimus Sir!"

A voice spoke over the intercom in her head,( _The decepticons have been stalled for now.)_

_(Great! now we just need to regroup at the city and… blows some stuff up, I guess)_

_(I hope it doesn't come to that)_

_(It will. It always does.) _Ratchet's thoughts added grimly.

Epps looked from the Semi to Rachel and then shook his head, deciding that he'd worry about reality when this crazy battle was over.

As they hot-rodded down the road, Rachel radioed to Leigh (_Do we have Air Support?)_

_(Soon. Agent Doofus here says to check under the seat for some short-wave radios.)_

_(What are we supposed to do with those, might I inquire?)_

_(Communicate with the Air Support that's headed your way for one, genius.)_

_(You've got some mouth on you, kid.)_

_(Well, it takes one to know one, doesn't it?)_

_(THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH, McDUFF!) _Came Ironhide's rough voice over the radio.

Leigh smirked, _(He's not a very happy-camper, is he?)_

Rachel chuckled as she agreed, _(No he's not)_

_(Any word from Sarah? A fix on her location?)_

_(Yes. We're headed there right now.)_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Soundwave was currently preoccupied with trying to disrupt the communication that was passing from Leigh mcDuff's mind.

She was strong, her mind was sound and her will was like steel. And she was very rude on top of all that.

Soundwave realized he wouldn't be able to completely disable her unless she was destroyed. But that was no matter. The energy source readings from the cube had now resurfaced, and he immediately alerted Megatron,

(_Lord Megatron, Allspark energy readings located.)_

_(Excellent work, Soundwave. Alert all decepticons to move. It's time we put an end to this!)_

Soundwave obeyed without delay. As to Leigh, he contacted Frenzy, his cassetticon, and directed him to the Hoover Dam.

Frenzy, riding at the moment with Bonecrusher, immediately hitched a ride to the Hoover Dam location.

His mission?

Disrupt all autobot/human communications systems… in other words, immobilize his old nemesis, Leigh McDuff.

Back on earth, Megatron had taken his jet mode, speeding towards mission city. From the air, he could make out the forms of his decepticon soldiers and a few autobots…

There. There on the road, was Optimus Prime. His old nemesis.

Though he wanted with every metallic fiber of his being to dive down in a wave of brutal destruction upon Optimus, Megatron knew they were both after the very same thing. And very obviously, they both knew where it was.

But Megatron had the advantage of speed. And he wasn't about to waste it.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sarah shifted slightly from where she sat. Bumblebee had driven to an old abandoned warehouse, crashing through the barricaded door before skidding to a stop.

Now, as he rested on the pavement of the floor, he warned her quietly through another radio clip," _Surrounded on all sides, cap'n. Prepare for evasive action!"_

Sarah bit her lip, holding the Allspark cube, she asked," Bee, what should I do, if we get separated?"

Radio voices flooded in over a transition of static.

"_Whatever you do (static) It could fall into the wrong hands(static) We won't let that happen!"_

Sarah took off her jacket and quickly wrapped it around the Allspark before knotting it to her waist. She growled," So, I do pretty much everything and anything to keep them from getting this cube?"

"_Brava!"_

Sarah laughed," Bee, I swear, if we get out of this alive, I'm going to fix your voice. That's a promise. I want to know if you're as funny when you're using your own words."

But as she spoke, there came the sounds of screaming. People screaming, panicking in the streets, running amok. She could just see it.

Bee revved his engine. Sarah gritted her teeth as his tires suddenly spun, and they raced back out of the building… just as a missile struck home.

Blackout, his chopper blades whirring, sent more missiles at them, and Sarah clung to the cube as explosions rocked the earth.

_"They're… they're flushing us out!"_ Sarah realized, as she saw the blockade that had built up. Turmoil rocked in her stomach as she vainly tried to think of a way to come out of this alive… when the unthinkable happened.

Right in front of them, a huge silver Jet suddenly zoomed in, hovering above them as it transformed into the massive robotic being that Sarah's great grandfather had discovered so long ago.

Megatron.

Bee's tired spun as he backed up, but they were hemmed in on all sides.

Sarah's last thought before Bee came to a stop was,"_Where did all these stupid robots come from?"_

At this moment, Megatron spoke," Autobot, hand over the human and the allspark!"

Bee whirred angrily, but sent no message. So long as he kept Sarah inside, Megatron didn't dare fire… not for the sake of Sarah, but the sake of the cube. He would risk no damage to the Allspark… would he?

All at once, there was a series of loud explosions that rocked the earth from behind Megatron. Sarah gulped as the decepticons were suddenly on the defensive.

Rachel Lennox and her small band of soldiers had arrived. And Rachel was eager to take out some long-pent up anger on the decepticons. As Epps took charge of the ground attack, Rachel armored up and soared into the sky.

The big Black chopper bot that had killed her brother was her target.

There was no way that bastard was going to live another day.

Not while she drew breath.

Rachel pointed her gun and fired a round at the Chopper… which then turned and fired a couple of rounds at her. She grinned as she dodged the rockets, spinning dizzyingly, she rocketed back towards him, chuckling. He was too slow to catch her…

As she hovered by his side, too close for him to fire at her, instinct seemed to take over, because she did something she had no idea she could do. Her arm transformed into some sort of blade, which hummed to life with an energy she couldn't describe. Sticking it into the door of his compartment, she cut a hole in his side, eliciting a sharp sound of pain from the decepticon, who began transforming right then and there. She hissed," Oh no you don't!" as she stuck a couple of grenades inside of him and then zoomed away, watching from afar. The bombs went off… but they didn't kill him.

In fact, he looked pretty pissed off.

_Shit…_

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sarah yelped slightly as Bee shot forward, avoiding gunfire when he could. All at once, he was grabbed by a huge hand and Sarah screamed as the door was ripped off it's handles.

"GET OUT, HUMAN FILTH!"

Sarah suddenly saw her ticket. And she took it. Opening the other door, she sprinted, the cube in hand. She raced away, hoping to draw Megatron's attention away from Bumblebee.

Which worked very well, in the sounds of Megatron's thundering foot falls and his snarl of rage meant anything.

Bee managed to transform to his robot mode, as fast as he could, he cocked the barrel of his gun and shot a round at Megatron. The larger transformer was knocked off his feet, though he was undeterred. Bee stood to his feet and then fired without stopping, rushing towards Megatron. His left wing was gone, though his was in pain, he didn't consider his own safety. Sarah was vulnerable and that was reason enough for him to charge so blindly at the bot that threatened Sarah's life.

Sarah sprinted, panting hollowly as she threaded between buildings. Until she heard the shout,"DIE, AUTOBOT!"

She skidded to a stop, in time to see Megatron shoot a single blast into Bumblebee's chest.

Everything seemed to freeze. Sarah felt liked her heart stopped. And all at once, despite every warning, every impulse to run away from danger, she found herself running towards it. Her breath burned in her chest like a fiery wind. Bumblebee lay on the ground. He couldn't be dead… he just couldn't be. Megatron was looking at the small femme, who was racing back towards him.

This was… illogical, but however that may be…

He approached her, his optics narrowed as he snarled," That's it, little human… come closer."

He growled, however, and turned, in time to catch Optimus, who had found them and tackled Megatron, wrestling him to the street.

Megatron threw his enemy off easily.

As the two titans clashed, Sarah dodged between them, her only thought to get to Bee.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Rachel swerved in the air, spinning as she fought both Starscream and Blackout. It wasn't too difficult, really, just had to -Yikes!- dogde all these missiles and…

And…

Oh shit.

She could see, in the downtown area of Mission City, a sight that was terrible. Absolutely horrible.

Optimus and Megatron were fighting each other. Ok, maybe that wasn't so bad… but Rachel, optimizing her sight, could make out another scene.

The autobot scout, Bumblebee, from what she remembered, was lying on the ground, a gaping hole in his chest.

And right above him was a human, who's energy readings were off the charts.

It had to be Sarah. And in her hands was the cube. The allspark….

Somehow, Rachel had thought it would be bigger. it was no larger then a two-by-two box...

Rachel ground her teeth as she contacted Ironhide,(_Yo!_ _Hide! Getyour ass down town, pronto! The cube's over that way!)_

_( Tried. I can't. There's too many decepticons here that need a good blasting.)_

_(Huh, well, I guess I'll have to go on my own then!)_

_(RACHEL, DON'T EVEN-)_

She cut him off and jetted for downtown. Sarah had to get out there… and that cube needed to be protected.

Or course… she did have those two pesky fliers on her tail.

At this moment, though, the air support arrived.

About time too.

As Starscream and Blackout were distracted momentarily, Rachel zoomed down low between the buildings.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sarah stared down at Bee, tears building up in her eyes as she climbed up on his body. A gaping hole stood out in his chest, where a spark had once gleamed. Sarah ground her teeth as she shook her head rapidly, trying to think.

Wait…

The allspark, it had the ability to create, right? could it… could it regenerate?

Well, could it?

She looked at the cube. And then, she closed her eyes, placing her hand into the huge hole as she touched the cube's cold, metallic surface.

A jolt went through her body, and she bit back a scream of pain as information lanced her brain like a needle… a huge needle.

Though she couldn't see what was happing to her physically, Rachel could. And she stepped back, as a bubble of energy formed around Sarah and Bee, growing larger and larger.

Sarah screamed in pain, as the energy transferred from her own body to Bee. His damaged chest and spark began to reconstruct beneath her hand, wire and parts regenerating.

Sarah sobbed, her body aching. Eyes tightly shut, she could visualize herself as the connecting body, the agent through which the power was converted. And she had the option of pulling the plug. She could see the socket in which she was connected, which had opened her to the Spark's overwhelming power.

But in her heart, she didn't dare to disconnect herself. She couldn't. If Bee died… she would not live with the knowledge that she hadn't tried to save him. He had done everything for her and there was no way she was going to back out now.

Her mouth opened in a scream of pain. And then, it was done. Bee's chest was repaired and his optics flared to life as his spark re-ignited.

Sarah moaned as the power which had overwhelmed her mind and consumed her strength now flooded from her body. She fell across Bee's chest. The spark… the cube was gone.

* * *

Well, My readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a case of writer's block... and I've also been involved with a few other stories so...Yeah. The title is a Kutless song. One of the most awesome songs ever, I suggest listening to it.

Please review!


	14. Somewhere In The Skies

Ok, gang... we're entering the last few chapters. I just want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this particular story. I also want to apologize for the length of time it's taken me to finish it.

Read on!

Chapter 14

Somewhere In The Skies

Leigh, sitting on the desk, had reopened communications with Jazz, more guarded now as she reported the going ons to him.

All at once, however, she sensed a surge of power from the city. But instead of being allowed to investigate, she was forced to duck, as razor sharp discs were hurled, from seemingly nowhere.

At the same time, she heard Jazz's voice speak into her mind,(_Hang tight, Leigh, I think there's a 'con on sight!)_

_(No crap!) _Leigh snapped as she pushed Senator Keller down, ducking more flying disks.

She heard a familiar chattering voice and growled," Aw crap, it's Frenzy."

Keller looked at her blankly.

"Long story. GET DOWN!" she screamed as the razor disks were hurled again.

Frenzy caught the disks as they returned to him, by way of magnetic pulses, and sent them hurtling towards his intended targets. He jabbered as another human entered the room at the sounds of Leigh's screams.

Agent Simmons was able to get out a," What the-" before he was forced to duck a razor. He yelled in fury as he crawled, hands and knees, behiond a desk, yelling," What the heck is that thing?"

Leigh growled as she realized the bot was probably after her. After all… she was the one doing the communicating...

But before she could do anything about it, a hole was blown in the wall. Debris flew into the room, causing Simmons to yell," HEY! Doya have any idea how much that's gonna cost ya?"

Jazz didn't seem to care, as he snatched Leigh and pulled her out of the building.

Leigh squirmed," Damnit put me down! I'm not a toy!"

"Ah didn't say you were," Jazz replied as he placed her in the parking lot, telling her," Get in dat car there. Keep the communications goin'!"

Leigh didn't argue. Cause at that moment, Frenzy burst from the building and shook his tiny fist as he dodged the ionic blasts from Jazz's cannon. Getting into the car Jazz had opened for her, she closed her eyes and silently, she grabbed hold of the frenetic mind of Frenzy. His thoughts were like a million buzzing bees and she expanded her own mind like a net, catching hold. Then, she squeezed.

Frenzy froze as his mind suddenly combusted.

Jazz was a bit confused when the tiny decepticon suddenly froze and crumpled to the ground.

Leigh, her eyes closed, prodded Jazz, (_Shoot him! Now! Before he reboots!)_

Jazz shook his head," Man, dija have to spoil mah fun?"

(_Fine. wait for him to wake up then. Over and out.)_

Leigh's mind went back to Mission City. She contacted Ratchet, who seemed to be the only coherent bot. But even he seemed loathe to answer her contact. Something bad had happened. And a cold feeling settled in her gut.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Megatron and Optimus both paused from their fight when a huge light flashed, and an electrical roar sounded out from behind them. A clear bubble that shimmered blue and green had surrounded the fallen Autobot, Bumblebee. Through the shield, they both saw the human, Sarah Witwicky, take the cube and attempt to harness it's power.

This sight was so peculiar that most of the battles surrounding the city were halted.

And all at once, the cube hovered over Sarah. Both her hands were placed over Bee's spark as the energy was channeled through her. Her head was thrown back in a soundless scream as the cube dissolved, seemingly into her. The Bubble dissipated, and Bee's optics lit up as Sarah slumped over his chest, her strength completely gone.

Megatron snarled as he then struck Optimus unexpectedly, knocking him into a building, he signaled for the rest of the decepticons to retreat before taking off, zooming into the sky.

The cube was gone. And the human was dead. There were no readings of life in her.

The autobots watched as their enemies left, knowing that this was not the end, but only the beginning.

Optimus approached Bee, who was cradling Sarah in the palm of his hand. The scout looked up at Optimus and spoke," She… she's gone," A strange hoarseness cracked the scout's soft baritone for a moment.

Rachel turned her armor off as she sprinted towards the Scout, shouting," Set her down! Let me see her!"

Bee did so, gently placing Sarah on the concrete.

Rachel immediately checked her vitals. Nothing.

CPR was administered. Rachel huffed, unwilling to give up just yet on this young woman. No way.

"Sarah! SARAH! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Rachel screamed as she checked for a heart beat, a breath, a pulse, ANYTHING.

She was stopped by Ratchet. He shook his head as he scanned Sarah's body. There was no human sign of life…

But there was an energy reading, similar and yet completely different from the Allspark's energy.

What did this mean?

He couldn't say.

Bee didn't let anyone stop him as he gently picked Sarah back up. He didn't care. The little human had been his responsibility. His charge. His friend.

And now, she was gone.

A song was playing on the radio at that moment. And he played it, quietly enough, as Sarah lay in the palm of his hand.

_"I have fallen, to my knees, as I sing a lullaby, of pain_

_I'm feeling broken in my melody,_

_As I sing to help the tears go away_

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me_

_I know you're always there, to hear my every prayer_

_Inside, I'm clinging to the prayer of a life time_

_I hear the words you say, _

_To never walk away from me and leave behind the promise of a life time_

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sarah felt numb.

_Strange… so why does everything look so electrical?_

The world she was in was way different then anything she could ever imagine. Like a giant computer… but not.

As she walked, looking around stiffly, she heard the familiar words of a song playing,

_Will you help me fall apart_

_pick me up, take me in your arms?_

_I find my way back from the start,_

_And you show me how to grow through the change_

_I still remember the pledge you made to me…_

Sarah didn't know why, but it made her cry. The words, the song… all that it meant to her.

Where was she now? Was bee alive? she saw his optics light up.

Was this death?

All at once, she heard another voice, speak to her mind.

_" You gave your human spark up for a friend. But your life is not yet spent."_

Sarah had no idea what THAT all meant… but she could feel something happening to her.

Before anything else could change, however, she questioned," The cube! What happened to it?"

_"It still exists. But a fragment of it is gone. It lives within you from now on."_

"You know, I don't understand what you're telling me very well!"

_"You will know."_

And all at once, Sarah sucked in air.

She blinked, as she looked up into Bee's face. He stared back and she heard a voice come from his body," Sarah! You're alive!"

"I.. Bee? Is that your voice?"

"Yeeahh," He seemed to be grinning at her," You like it?"

She giggled," Yeah, it's groovy. So… Did I die?"

"Well… it looked like it."

Ratchet was examining Sarah, his own optics narrowed. It was like her human spark had been given a… a jumpstart.

Sarah grinned like an idiot," Who played the Kutless song? I think it brought me back to life!"

Bee grinned as he played another song,"

_I'm soaring now! Somewhere in the skies! _

_The rush of air! Never wanting to come down! _

_There's nothing that I've ever felt like learning how to fly!_

_ I'm learning how to fly!_

Sarah grinned as she leaned forward and hugged one of his fingers," I'm so glad you're ok!"

"I owe you my life, Sarah," Bee told her quietly.

She grinned back at him," Hey, like my grandfather used to say,"_No sacrifice, no victory!"_

Rachel went over to Sarah and chuckled," Hey Kid. I'm Rachel Lennox. Your robot sister, if you will."

"I've always wanted a sister," Sarah chuckled as she took the offered hand. Optimus kneeled down beside Sarah as he told her gently," You risked your life, harnessing the energy of the spark like that."

"Well… I had to try something. By the way… While I was dead, there was a vioce. It said that the Allspark still exists, but a fraction lives in me."

Optimus looked at Ratchet, who nodded," It's as I suspected. The Allspark split up on it's descent in earth. There are still fragments left. You, Sarah, used a portion of it."

"Oh… Really?… HOW COME YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT BEFORE?" Sarah yelled.

Ratchet responded," Because you never asked."

Rachel cracked a grin as Epps and his team finally rode up," Communications are back up. Leigh's on her way. What the hell just happened?"

"Eh… long story."

"SARAH!"

Leigh McDuff, her ankle splinted and crutches in hand, walked as fast as she possibly could towards Sarah. Sarah closed the gap, hugging her friend tight," Hey Leigh. Miss me?"

"Neext time you scare me like that, I'm going to kick your ass!"

Sarah chuckled," I missed you too, Leigh. Glad you made it."

* * *

So... reviews? Please? Both songs are by Kutless. The first one is "Promise Of A Lifetime", The second is the title of the chapter. ^_^


	15. Smile

This is the last chapter. The song is the title of one of Kutless' songs. And the song lyrics belong to that song.

Chapter 15

Smile

Cleaning up Mission City was… well, a mess.

The city was basically evacuated, and hundreds of dollars were paid to keep people quiet.

"_Ohhhh…_" Thought Sarah as she leaned back in her seat,"_NOW I know why the nation's in so much debt… Paying to keep people from coughing up..."_

She was sitting in Bumblebee's front seat at the moment, pretending to drive. Bumblebee was actually the one steering at the moment. Optimus had respected Bumblebee's request to remain Sarah's guardian and she grinned at the memory.

Ironhide had looked at him like he was crazy before growling aloud," Bee, yer crazy."

Bumblebee had laughed and then shrugged," Sometimes… ya gotta be a little crazy ," and he winked at Sarah.

She had grinned back happily, recalling the Seal Lyrics he had played to her, only days before.

Right this moment, she was driving to her new home… a secret base for the autobots. Sector Seven had been shut down temporarily, as the facilities were out of order at the time being, and as soon as Senator Keller had been returned to the White House, he had initialized a pact between the USA and the Autobots.

Needless to say, those involved had been.. well, shocked. Shell-shocked and just a little bit scared, when Optimus Prime finalized the alliance.

However, the Decepticons were still out there, and this understanding pressed the Government to accept the Autobots as their allies.

"Ow! Bumblebee, be careful!" Sarah exclaimed as Bee hit a bump on the road.

He chuckled a little," Sorry Sarah."

"Aw, it's alright… just.. be careful… What's the meeting about again?"

"Ratchet's been working on trying to trace the Allspark's signals on earth… he thinks he might still be able to glean information from Leigh, Rachel and your blood."

"Oh for crying out loud, doesn't the old vampire have anything better to do?"

"Uh… no. No, I don't think so," Bee replied with a slight grin in his voice. He sounded so young, like a high school skater.

"Figures," Sarah grumbled.

Bee laughed," You're really funny."

"Thank you. Glad SOMEONE thinks so," Sarah grinned wryly.

She was quiet a moment, as Bee gained permission to enter the base, and, as they rolled to the Autobot hangar, Sarah asked quietly," Bee?"

"What is it?"

"Well… i just wanted to tell you that you're the best friend I've ever had. I was really going through a lot when I found you and… Maybe I did fix you, but you did the same thing to me. You fixed a broken heart," Sarah added quickly," I mean… I was depressed, angry, and well, pretty low in self-esteem. But after being with you, I felt like I had value again. And by your side, I accomplished things I thought I never could. So… well, thank you, for helping me to realize that… I really am worth something."

Bee was quiet.

His radio whirred and then a song played softly,"

_On a plane somewhere again_

_I take my place in line, just like every other time,_

_I slide into my window seat_

_She was sitting there, one seat over so I said_

_hello, how are you today?_

_And with my smile, I could see, the hope within her eyes_

_And I knew that something different today_

_Though everything's the same, inside there's something real_

_A faith that causes me to change_

_What's different now?_

_A spark is gleaming in my eyes,_

_ like diamond stars that fill the skies, _

_I think a smile says it all_

_A smile says it all._

Sarah nodded quietly to the song as she leaned back, her eyes shut. As the radio clip ended, Bee smiled," I'll always be your friend, Sarah. No matter what happens."

Sarah grinned," Ditto, my friend."

As Bee parked and allowed Sarah to step out, Sarah grinned as she saw Leigh, trying to argue with Jazz, who was grinning down at her.

"You're so stubborn!"

"Hey, hey, Leigh, there's no need ta be callin' names-"

"I mean it, Jazz, you're the most stubborn bot I'ver ever met!"

Sarah chuckled as she walked over to Leigh," What now?"

"He kidnapped me!"

"For the meeting? I thought it was mandatory?" Sarah questioned.

"No, nothing is mandatory and I refuse to be any part of this nonsense!"

Jazz chuckled," Ah think she's jus' trying' ta resist mah charm."

Bee, in his robot mode, chuckled as he replied," Jazz, stop tormenting the poor femme with your so called "charm". She's overwhelmed enough as it is!"

Leigh's eyes widened at that, but had no time to argue. Ratchet had appeared, with Rachel reluctantly following him and requested," Ladies, step into my office please."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Megatron snarled as he paced to and fro. His decepticons had placed themselves on various locations of earth as spies. But what now? The cube was gone…

He stopped when a transmission from Soundwave arrived.

(_Lord Megatron)_

_(Report, Soundwave)_

_(The allspark has not been entirely destroyed. Scanners show that there is still fragmented energon readings. Locations: Unknown.)_

Megatron paused as he looked back in earth's direction. His ruby optics gleamed as he snarled," Then it looks like we're back at square one. Find the humans femmes. Bring them to me."

(_As you command, Lord Megatron.)_

Megatron's optics narrowed as he snarled," The Allspark will be mine."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sarah winced as her blood was drawn out. Rachel had a harder time of it. Her skin kept armoring up in self-defense. And Leigh was nearly sedated for the whole ordeal.

Rachel looked at Leigh before shrugging," You know, our "gifts" are flipped. YOU should have had the armoring up thing, _I _ should have had the communications thing."

"Yeah, why's that?" Leigh snapped.

"Cause I don't spend MY time communicating to other people that they're a bunch of obscene names."

Leigh snorted," So? It's not like I'm lying…"

"Ain't she cute?" Jazz grinned from the doorway and Ratchet threateningly waved a tool at him," You get out of here! Unless you want a systems check!"

That got Jazz out of Ratchet's office quick.

Leigh chuckled," Ya know, Ratchet, for an old crabby bot, you're sure smart."

He grumbled something about smart aleck organics.

Sarah watched as Ratchet took each blood sample and then, on a glass panel, he dropped Rachel's sample.

"Hers was activated first," he muttered quietly, almost as if to himself.

Then Leigh's and then Sarah's.

Then, Ratchet shone a light through the glass. Sarah watched, fascinated, as the image was magnified, and she saw the DNA links, suddenly come together, forming a map.

Leigh frowned as Ratchet calculated and measured, finally drawing his conclusions," It looks like… there are three fragments left of the Allspark. Sarah absorbed the fourth fragment," he added in a low tone," I don't know why she maintains her human form, however. Technically, she should be dead. Completely. Or at least cybertronian, like Rachel."

Sarah wriggled uncomfortably as he continued," One spark is still buried in the Arctic circle, it appears. The second is buried somewhere in Africa… I would guess in the Sahara desert."

"And the third?"

Ratchet frowned as he calculated the measurements taken from the diagnostics of the blood samples.

"Hmm… it's not here on Earth."

"WHAT?" Sarah blurted.

"it looks like… it's possibly on earth's moon."

"Good lord," Rachel muttered," better send someone out there immediately, or one of the Big Boys upstairs might find it."

Ratchet nodded," You're right. Ok, Ladies, you may leave."

Leigh groaned," Oh that was gawdawful!"

Sarah chuckled as she walked off, "Well, so long guys. I gotta get back to my autoshop."

"You have an autoshop?" Leigh asked in disbelief.

Sarah grinned as she looked over her shoulder," Course I do. Good luck on your Soccer tournament, by the way, Leigh! And Rachel, see you soon!"

Rachel waved, smiling slightly," Yeah, yeah… "

Leigh grumbled," Alright, so who's taking me home?"

Jazz was waiting in the hangar. And this time, he had a holoform.

Leigh stopped short.

"Oh hell no."

"What, ya don't like it?" Jazz questioned, genuinely concerned. His holoform was a 6.4 foot tall muscular dude, with ebony skin and thick hair that was cut short.

Leigh sighed as she looked back at Rachel, who shrugged, grinning slightly.

"Awright, Jazz, get me home," Leigh grumbled.

He opened the door for her before sliding into the driver's seat.

"C'mon, Leigh, what have ya got against meh?"

"You called me cute."

"Cause ya are."

"It's… not right."

"So, what do Ah call ya? Beautiful? Angelic? Sweetheart?"

"How about Leigh?"

He looked at her before nodding," Ah kin do that too."

Rachel chuckled slightly as she turned on her heel. Ratchet was already telling Optimus the news. Someone was going to have to get a jet mode or something, to get to the moon. Another team would have to head to the saraha. And then there was the arctic too…

She sighed as she suddenly collapsed into a couch that was parked against the hangar wall. Ironhide, clumping back from his target practice, looked down at her and grunted," What's wrong with you?"

"Just tired. No need to be worried about me, Hide," she grinned.

he snorted as he stood," You still thirsty for revenge?"

"Why?"

"Well… I picked up Blackout's signal, not too far from here. And I'm itching' for more target practice."

She was immediately on her feet," Load me up!"

Ironhide transformed into a truck, and Rachel climbed in, grinning," Let's bust his chops!"

"I don't know what that means, but very well!" Ironhide chuckled as he peeled out of the hangar.

Rachel grinned.

This was going to be a good day.

She could feel it.

* * *

The end.

Is it ok? I think I may end up revising it a bit, to correct my writing style and spelling mistakes and stuff. Anyone want to be my beta? *looks up hopefully*

This was my first Transformers story. I may write a sequel, after the revision. Please leave a review if you agree! Or if you don't! Let me know! It counts!


End file.
